Surprise
by AceReporter22
Summary: Dean just broke up with Rory in front of her grandparent's house and Logan...she find's comfort in Logan's arms...she decides to follow her heart untill...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: hey i have been working on this for a bit...tell me if it's a good idea should i continue??**

* * *

Chapter 1

Rory couldn't believe that Dean had just dumped her in front of Logan and his friends.

She wasn't all that sad that he broke up with her it's just the way he did it that shocked her.

Rory felt Logan's arm wrap around her waist and she shivered at his touch.

"Hey Ace, come on. It'll be ok." he said as he hugged her. She held onto him tightly. It felt so good to be in his arms.

"I know. It was bound to happen. It just wasn't the same anymore. He wasn't the same." She told him.

"What do you mean Ace?" Logan asked as he held her.

"He only wanted me when he couldn't have me and when he had me I wasn't enough." Rory told him as she started to cry. It broke Logan's heart as he felt her cry on his shoulder.

"Hey Ace, let's go watch Finn re-enact The Passion of The Christ." He said guiding her back to the pool house. She nodded.

"Sounds fun." Rory said.

"Good, I'm glad." Logan said as they entered the pool house. Finn came up to them and handed Rory a drink.

"What is this Finn?" she asked him.

"My break up drink." He said with a smile. Rory shrugged and took a big gulp and made a face.

"Smooth." She said taking another drink. She was already starting to feel better. Or maybe it was the drink. Or maybe it was because Logan still had his arm around her.

He moved them towards the couch and sat down and put his arm around her. She leaned against him and sighed. This felt good.

They watched Finn as he did his re-enactment. Rory began to feel the drink Finn handed her.

After two more re-enactments and only half a drink more Logan and Rory were in the back of a limo headed back to campus. Rory was leaning on Logan.

"You know I thought that with one of Finn's drinks that I would be more drunk." Rory said.

"You know I would have thought so too. Usually it takes a few years to get used to Finn's drinks. You had what? One and a half, two. You should be completely drunk by now." Logan said as he looked at her.

"Don't get me wrong I am tipsy but I certainly am going to remember this night tomorrow." She told him, " Don't think I want to but I am." She said as she pulled away from Logan and made her way to the mini bar in the limo.

"What are you doing Ace?" he said as he watched her with a smile.

"Trying to forget." She said as she grabbed a bottle of champagne and made her way over to him. Just as she was about to reach her seat the limo hit a bump she dropped the bottle and she tumbled forward into Logan's lap. He caught her and looked into her eyes. Rory looked back and felt her heart jump and her stomach flip flop. He felt it too. He slowly leaned down and kissed her, they both immediately felt the spark. Rory pulled herself into a more comfortable position on his lap and kissed him back.

Their kiss became more and more passionate by the second. Rory's hand soon became entangled in his hair. Air soon became an issue for them both and they reluctantly pulled away.

They stared into each other's eyes as they tried to catch their breaths.

"Wow." Rory said.

"Gonna have to agree with you there Ace." He said as he smirked at her. She smiled back at him and they both leaned in again. They pulled away a second time.

"I don't want this night to end." Rory said as she looked into his eyes.

"Night's not over." Logan said as he leaned in to kiss her again.

This kiss was even more passionate then their last. When they pulled apart they smiled at each other.

"Where to Ace?" Logan asked.

"The Airport. I don't want to be in Connecticut right now. I feel like doing something crazy." She said after a minute of thought.

"Maybe you have had one too many drinks." He said as he smiled, reached up and pushed a button on the ceiling.

"Yes, Mr. Huntzberger." The driver asked.

"Change in destination, Frank. Can you please take us to the jet and call the pilot and make sure that we are ready to take off when we get there please?" Logan asked.

"Of course." The driver said.

"Thanks Frank." He said before he looked at Rory again.

"Any particular place in mind?" Logan asked her.

"Yes." Rory said as she leaned down to kiss him again. He pulled away and smiled at her.

"You gonna tell me." He asked. She just smiled and kissed him again. He pulled away again.

"Rory are you going to tell me where we are going or what?" he said as he put his hands on her hips. She felt her body shiver at his touch. She shook her head no. He smirked and brought her back to him and kissed her.

His tongue licked her bottom lip asking for permission which she quickly granted. Logan began to move his hands up and down her body, which he was happy to find that it made her respond to him even more passionately.

They continued their heavy make-out session until they felt the limo come to a stop. They both pulled away reluctantly.

"Still not gonna tell me?" Logan asked. Rory rolled he eyes, climbed off his lap and got out of the limo. She leaned back in and looked at Logan.

"Do you trust me?" she asked as she held out for him to take. He smiled.

"You jump I jump, right?" he said taking her hand as he climbed out of the limo. They made their way onto the jet. Logan sat in one of the chairs as Rory went to tell the pilot their destination. After takeoff Rory stood up and stretched Logan pulled her into his lap and they continued what they started in the limo, continuing for the entire flight.

* * *

**A/N: so what did you think?? should i go on??**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: here's the next chapter...thanks to all my reviewers who practicaly begged me to continue...this chapter is for all of you...enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 2

Rory groaned and shifted in bed. She shut her eyes tighter as she tried to block out the light. She was starting to think that Finn was right about the sun, it was too bright.

She felt being pulled closer to someone. She started to panic until she saw who was holding her. She smiled as she remembered her and Logan kissing in the limo and on the plane. She tried to remember how they got here but she found that he couldn't remember anything after they landed.

She remembered that they went to a club and there was more dancing and drinking but after that it got really fuzzy. She then realized that she was naked. At least she now knew of one thing that happened last night. She smiled as she thought of what the night entailed. She sighed and rubbed her face to rid her eyes of sleep. She noticed something on her and. She looked down and saw a ring on her very important finger. Her eyes widened as she looked at the large square cut diamond ring with two triangle cut diamonds on the side. The diamonds were set in a platinum band that had a leaf pattern to it. There was a matching wedding band that was an all leaf pattern. She started to breathe heavily. She looked down at Logan's left hand which was coincidently draped over her stomach. She saw that he too was wearing a platinum wedding band that had leaves carved into it.

"Oh My God!" she yelled as she leaped out of bed taking the sheet with her. Logan shot up as she sprang out of bed.

"Geeze Ace, what's up with the wake-up call? And could you tone it down I have a killer headache." Logan said rubbing his temples.

"This is the reason for my wake-up call." She yelled as she stuck her left hand under his nose. His eyes snapped open as he saw what Rory was freaking out about.

"Is that a wedding ring?" he asked.

"Seems to be." Rory said in a high-pitched voice. Logan's eyes got wider as he looked down at his own left hand and saw his ring.

"We got married?" he yelled.

"Apparently!" she yelled right back.

"In Vegas?" he yelled again.

"Once gain I say apparently." Rory said as she started to calm down.

Why was she so against this? It's not like she didn't have feelings for Logan that seemed to be growing by the minute, but she couldn't be married. She was 20 years old. She was still in college. She wanted to graduate before she even thought about getting married. Rory sighed and sat down in the chair that was near the bed.

Her sitting there so calmly was starting to make Logan nervous. What was she thinking? Did she want to get it annulled? Or did she want to stay married? And why did the thought of their sudden marriage not scare him?

Why was the fact that he was married not terrify him? Maybe it was just the idea of being married to Rory that didn't freak him out. He knew he had deep feelings for her, ever since the moment he met her, but being married was a whole new ball game. The more he thought about the idea of being married to Rory the more he didn't have a problem with it. He looked up at Rory to see if she was still thinking. She was as lost in thought as she was five minutes ago. He took that opportunity to get dressed.

Rory's mind was flying, she couldn't seem to make it stop. She was married. To Logan. She looked down at her rings and gave an inward smile. They were very beautiful. If she had every ring in the world these would be the exact ones she would pick.

She saw Logan get up and put on his clothes. She looked down at her sheet wrapped body and thought that getting dressed was a good idea. She stood up and started to search for her clothes.

Once they were both dressed, they could no longer ignore the fact that they were married. They both turned to look at each other from opposite sides of the room.

"So?" Logan said breaking the silence.

"So." Rory said back as she leaned up against the wall. They both were silent again for a few more seconds before Logan decided to break it again.

"So I don't think it would be too bad if we stayed married." He said. Rory looked at him like he had twelve heads.

"What? Are you insane? We can't stay married. We're in college." Rory told him.

"I know Ace." He said as he pushed himself off the wall and made his way towards her side of the room, "But I don't know. After the initial shock wore off and the more I thought about it the more I thought that this isn't such a bad idea." He said now standing a few feet in front of her.

"Logan we just started out with something. Or at least I think we did when we kissed in the limo and on the plane." Rory said as Logan moved closer so now he was in kissing distance. Rory could smell his cologne and is was making her go weak in the knees.

"We did start something. I was kind of thinking that us getting married was proof of that. It was a sign Ace. And besides, what happens when we get it annulled? Do you honestly think that we could both ignore it and just date?" he asked as he moved his face towards hers.

"Well I guess not. I really didn't think about that." Rory gulped. She could feel his breath on her skin.

"This can work Ace. You and me. We just have to try." He said as he slowly moved his face closer to hers. Logan could feel her giving into him. Rory herself could feel her body giving into him. Just as Logan was about to kiss her he stopped and whispered.

"Rory." Rory moaned and pulled Logan to her and kissed him. They once again felt the spark they felt when they kissed on the limo and on the plane. They both began to remove the clothes they had just put back on.

Logan sat up suddenly. He was in the sleep cabin on his private jet. He and Rory were headed back to New Haven. He sighed and rubbed his face. If only their conversation had gone as well as he dreamt it. but it didn't he chickened out after she said "So". He had opened his mouth to say all of those things but all that came out was that they should be heading back to New Haven.

The look on Rory's face had hurt him. She looked relieved and a tad bit sad. After he said what he did Rory agreed with him and they haven't spoken since.

He was an idiot. He knew that much. He had no idea how to fix it. He wanted her but it looked like she was dead set against this marriage. He sighed and stood up and made his way out into the main cabin. Rory was reading a book that she had in her purse. She didn't even look up at him as he entered the room.

Rory knew when he entered the room but didn't look up. After a while she glanced up at him briefly. They were supposed to talk about the whole marriage thing and where that left them but no, all he said was we should be getting back to New Haven. She went to turn the page and she found herself staring at her rings. Despite the awkward situation they were in, she loved that ring.

After about an hour of silence the pilot came back and told them that they were making their final decent into Hartford. Logan politely thanked him and went back to staring out the window. When they landed Rory was off the plane as soon as the door was open. Logan followed her out and climbed into the limo. They were both sitting as far away from each other as they could. Rory sighed as she looked out at the passing scenery.

"Logan, I think that when we get back we should spend some time apart to think about all of this." Rory said finally looking at Logan. His head snapped to as he heard his voice.

"Sure Ace. Whatever you say." He said slightly disappointed.

"And if we could possibly keep this under wraps too. I don't want this to get out to the newspapers or my grandparents." She said.

"No, yeah, sure. I know what you mean." He agreed. The limo pulled up to campus and Rory jumped out as soon as it stopped. She headed in the direction of her dorm without looking back once. Logan sighed as he watched her practically run back to her dorm.

As soon as Rory was at her door she fished her keys out of her purse and threw open the door.

"Paris?" she yelled as she entered the common room and threw herself onto he couch. Paris came running out the bedroom.

"Rory there you are. I was worried when you didn't come back last night. Were you with Dean? Are you ok?" Paris asked as she made her way over to Rory who was beginning to look a little pale.

"Uh, not sure just yet." Rory said as she curled up in a ball on the couch. Paris recognized the look on her face. Something had happened with her and Dean. Paris sat next to Rory on the couch.

"Alright tell me what is going on? What did farmer boy do now?" she asked.

"Ok. So you know that party that that I had to go to at my grandparent's house? Well it turned out to be my grandmother's subtle way of setting me up with a Yale man. I was the only girl their." Rory began as she tried to hide her left hand from Paris.

"Don't they know about Dean?" Paris asked.

"Yeah but they don't like him." She said.

"Yeah well." Paris said. She did agree with them, she didn't like Dean at all.

"Not now Paris." Rory said.

"Alright sorry, please continue." Paris said with a smile.

"Anyway, well Logan was there and well he decided to volunteer to be my boyfriend for the evening, because all of the guys there were hitting on me and I was very uncomfortable." Rory explained. Paris smiled to herself she knew that Huntzberger had a thing for Rory.

"So anyways after he saved me. We made a sub party which was actually kind of fun. Then when it was time for Dean to pick me up all of the boys decided that they wanted to meet Dean. So they followed me out. When I got out there Dean didn't look too happy that Logan and all of those guys were there. I was about to tell him to just give me a few minutes to get all of my stuff and say goodbye. But before I could say it he just looks at me and says that he didn't belong there and that it was over." Rory told her. Paris was pissed.

"Dean just broke up with you right there in front of everyone?" Paris yelled. Rory nodded.

"What a jackass." Paris said. Rory nodded again.

"Yeah well he just left after that and I couldn't believe it. I knew that we were having problems and that we probably weren't going to make it but I didn't think that he would ever end it in front of all of those people. Next thing I knew I was in Logan's arm and I don't know it just felt good to be in his arms," Rory said as she remembered the hug. Paris smiled. She knew that Rory was starting to like Logan but it looks like that her feelings were a little deeper than that. She was glad that Rory was finally admitting it.

"Yes Paris I know you're happy. Just listen ok?" Rory said.

"Ok sorry keep going." Paris said smiling.

"So I spent the rest of the party with Logan. I was only a little tipsy but I wasn't so bad that it was totally clouding my judgment you know? So anyway Logan gave me a ride home, well here, and then about half way we kissed." Rory said. Paris smiled.

"Yay." She said. Rory gave her a look and Paris stopped.

"So then after that there was some more kissing and then I decided that I didn't want to be in Connecticut any more."

"Excuse me?" Paris interrupted.

"Exactly, I don't know what came over me I just need to get away. The next thing I know we are an his private jet to Vegas." Rory said flinching as she waited for Paris's freak out.

"You went to Vegas?!" Paris yelled. And there it was.

"Yeah." Rory said with a tiny smile.

"I could kill you for that."

"I know, and I'm sorry. But there's more, so can you wait to yell at me until after I'm done?" Rory asked.

"Fine." Paris agreed.

"I don't really recall that much after we landed I know that we went to this club and there was more drinking, a lot more drinking. And then the next thing I know is I'm waking up this morning in a bed, naked next to Logan." Rory told Paris. Paris smiled again.

"That's not all. I was fine with all of that, kind of happy actually. That is until I noticed this." Rory said finally showing Paris her left hand. Paris's eyes almost popped out of her head.

"YOU GOT MARRIED?!" Paris yelled.

"Shhh, Paris calm down." Rory said.

"Okay, okay, I'm calm." Paris said closing her eyes and taking a few deep breaths before looking at Rory again.

"Yeah so after we woke up and there was some shock we got dressed and then we both just kind of started at each other for a bit before he said so then I said so."

"Wow, that must have been some talk." Paris deadpanned. Rory gave her a look.

"I was prepared to have an actual conversation about the whole thing, I mean we need to talk about this. It's not going to go away right? Well I actually thought for a second that we were actually going to talk about it when Logan says I thong that we should get back to New Haven." Rory sighed and leaned her head back on the couch.

"What? So you didn't even talk about it at all? You just came home?" Paris said shocked.

"Well I said something in the limo just before I got out. I told him that we should spend some time apart and think this whole thing through. And that we should try and keep this kind of quiet. You know so it doesn't get back to our families. He agreed and then I just gout out and left not once looking back." Rory finished with a sigh.

"And that was it with your conversation? Keep it quiet and let's think?" Paris asked a little shocked.

"Well, yeah. How did you expect the conversation to go? Did you expect him tell me that he loved me and that he would gladly give up his playboy ways and be happily married to me?" Rory asked her.

"Yes!" Paris yelled.

"Paris." Rory said giving her a look.

"Well he married you. I mean drunk or not he still married you. He bought you your perfect ring set and he married you. He obviously has feelings for you." Paris pointed out. Rory rolled her eyes.

"Come on Paris, you don't really believe that do you?" Rory asked her.

"Yes I do. And I also believe that you have feelings for him too otherwise you wouldn't have said I do." Paris told her.

"You're crazy Paris." Rory rolled her eyes.

"Yes, but that's not the point." Paris said. Rory sighed and rubbed her eyes.

"Paris can you just please drop this for now. I don't really feel like playing tennis with you right now. It is all still sinking in, alright. Let me think please?" Rory asked. Paris sighed.

"Fine. I'll let you think." Paris said giving up.

"Thank you." Rory said standing up, "I think I am going to go call my mom." Rory said walking to her room.

When she was in her room she sat down on her bed, looked down at her ring and sighed. How was she going to going to explain all of this to her mother? What would she say? Would she freak out or would she be like Paris? She knew that her mom didn't like Dean and would be happy that they were over but how would she react to the news about Logan?

She sighed and leaned down and pulled her phone out of her purse and turned it on. She sighed as she saw that her mom had called her many times over the day. She leaned back on her bed and dialed her mom's number.

* * *

**A/N: soooo? what did you all think?? was it good?? tell me tell me tell me!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: hey just wanted to let you in on something I love Rogan and I hated that in the show that Lorelai didn't like Logan so that is going to be different. Oh and I made Luke and Lorelai married cause well they belong together and this story is mainly focused on Rory and Logan.**

* * *

Chapter 3

Rory stayed in her room on Sunday, too afraid that if she went out she would run into Logan. She wasn't ready to face him just yet.

She had a good long talk with her mother about the whole thing. She had been a little angry that she had gotten married but she was just mostly shocked. She said that she just wanted Rory to be happy and if that ment being married to Logan then she would support it.

But she also told Rory to think really hard about what she wanted. Lorelai told her to follow her heart and not to think about it too much. After a while of talking Lorelai had to go cause Luke kept trying to go after Dean.

She taken off her rings after Paris had made a comment about her still wearing them.

"You know Rory, if you keep wearing those around then people are going to think that you are married." Paris said.

"I technically am married Paris." Rory told her as she sat don on the couch.

"You don't say." Paris said sarcastically, "All I'm saying is that you should probably take them off if you were wanting to keep this quiet." Paris told her.

"Yeah I guess but where do I put them?" Rory asked.

"How should I know? You'll figure it out." She told Rory. They had spent the rest of the night watching movies. Just before she went to sleep she took of the rings, put them on a long chain, and hung it around her neck. She knew that with the long chain that no matter what shirt she wore they would be hidden.

****

Logan's Sunday consisted of him sitting him in his room all day thinking. He had told Colin, Finn and Stephanie what had happened. To say they were socked would be an understatement. Steph and Finn had done a happy dance after they had gotten over the shock. They both loved Rory and both had thought that she as perfect for him. Apparently Steph and Rory had gotten together a couple of times after they met and they had gotten closer.

They let him be when he decided to go to his room and not return. Although Colin would knock every once in a while to make sure he was still alive and to bring him stuff to eat.

All day Sunday he contemplated weather or not he was going to g into the paper the next day. Part of him really wanted to see her, to be near her again. The other part told him to run as fast as he could away from her. But he knew that he had to go in. It was just too important.

They next day Rory and Paris were headed to the paper together from their dorm. Rory was looking nervous.

"Paris are you sure that I have to go in today?" Rory asked as Paris pulled her towards the newsroom.

"Yes, today is the staff meeting. We have to go in to get our assignments." Paris said. Rory sighed as she finally gave in.

"So he'll probably be there then?" Rory asked. Paris turned back and looked at Rory for a second.

"Probably." She said.

"Great." Rory sighed. As they rounded the corner to the newsroom Rory ran smack into Logan.

"Oh sorry." She said looking at the person she ran into.

"Oh, sorry I wasn't looking." He said. They both kind of locked eyes and stared at each other. Paris rolled her eyes and headed into the newsroom. Rory was about to say something to Logan when Doyle popped his head out of the newsroom.

"Huntzberger, Gilmore get in here now." He said before he popped in again. Both Rory and Logan's head snapped to Doyle when he said Huntzberger. Rory blushed and hurried into the newsroom. Logan stared after her as she went into the newsroom. He sighed and went in and sat as his desk across from Rory's.

They both avoided eye contact for the majority of the meeting until he felt someone's eyes watching him. He looked up and saw Rory looking at him. She looked away quickly and started at her computer again. Logan continued to look at her for a while longer until she looked back at him and it was his turn to look away.

They went back and forth with this for a while until Paris pulled Rory's attention away.

"Rory, why don't you go over there and talk to him." Paris said. Rory look at her like she was insane.

"What would I say? 'Hi hunny so when are we going on our honeymoon?' Yeah cause that'll go over well." Rory whispered.

"No. But starting with hi might work." Paris suggested.

"No, not yet. I'm not ready to talk to him." Rory said shaking her head.

"Alright well you can't ignore this forever." Paris said quietly. Rory sighed.

"I know. It's just tat I haven't exactly made up my mind yet." Rory said. Paris just gave her a look before she returned to her desk.

"Rory." Doyle called from across the room.

"Yeah, Doyle." She said as she saw him heading her way.

"Your article about The Life and Death Brigade was a hit." Doyle said as he sat on the edge of her desk.

"Thanks Doyle." She said.

"I was thinking that since you did such a great job that you could turn this into a series." He told her.

"A series Doyle? I don't think that I would be able to go to that many events. They are pretty far apart and I don't think that they want that many articles written about them." Rory told him.

"Alright, then let's just go or a follow up piece do you think that you could swing that?" he asked her.

"I'll see what I can do, but I am not promising anything it took a lot of arm twisting to get me into the last event. I don't know if it's going to work this time." She told Doyle.

"I have faith in you Gilmore. You'll get me my story." He said smiling and hopping off her desk and heading to talk to one of the other reporters.

Rory sighed and looked over at Logan, who was looking at her. They both looked away at the same time. Rory's computer beeped signaling to her that she had an in office im. She opened the window, it was from Logan.

_**Huntz:**__ I heard Doyle_

Her heart jumped as she read it. She sighed before she responded.

_**Ace:**__ So?_

_**Huntz:**__ We have an event coming up. Steph was going to fill you in on the details later._

_**Ace:**__ When is it?_

_**Huntz:**__ Steph will drop by later to let you know_

Rory's heart dropped, it was kind of hopping that it would be him dropping by.

_**Ace:**__ fine I'll be there all night_

She looked up when she didn't get a response, only to find that he wasn't there.

"I hate it when he does that" Rory whispered as she searched the newsroom for Logan. Paris walked up next to her.

"Hey you ready to go?" Paris asked.

"Yeah just give me a second." Rory said as she gathered up her stuff and shut down her computer.

They made their way back to their dorm in almost complete silence. They were both exhausted from their long day. Once they shut the door and were only a few steps away there was a knock on the door. They both turned back and looked at the door both very confused.

"What the hell?" Paris said as she made her way back to the door and threw it open. There wasn't anyone there. Just large brown paper package sitting on the doorstep. Paris picked it up and brought it inside.

"It's for you. It's got you're name on it." Paris said handing Rory the package.

"Thanks Paris." She said looking at it.

"Well I'm going to change." Paris said going into her room. Rory nodded and went into her own room. She sat down on her bed and opened the box.

Inside was a note and a dress. Rory pulled out the note first.

_Rory,_

_This is a week-long event. I can't tell you where we are headed to but make sure you pack plenty of party clothes and this fabulous dress that I picked out for you. We will get your other dresses at the event. If I give them to you now then you'll know where we are going. We will pick you up in front of your dorm building at 3:00pm on Thursday. Remember no camera and no cell phone. See you then._

_-Steph_

Rory sat the note down next to her, got up and put the box down on the bed. She pulled the dress out and held it up to look at it. It was a royal blue, silk a-line halter style dress. It had a plunging neckline and the straps criss-crossed in the back and stopped just above her butt.

It was very beautiful. She had no doubt that it would fit her perfectly, she and Steph were the same size. She carried the dress over to her closet and hung it up.

She went back out into the common room where she saw Paris paying a delivery guy.

"Hey, what's for dinner?" Rory asked as she went to their fridge and got them out couple of sodas.

"Chinese." Paris said walking to the couch with their food.

"Yum." Rory said handing Paris her drink.

"Thanks. So what was in that package?" Paris asked.

"Uh information from my contact in the LDB about their next event." Rory said digging into her honey chicken. Pairs nodded.

"When are you leaving?" she asked as she turned the T.V. to a movie.

"Thursday. I'll be gone for a week and I wont have my cell either." She told her. Paris nodded again.

"Got it. So don't freak out when I don't get a call." She said. Rory nodded. They ate their dinner in silence as they watched a movie that was on T.V.

After they were done both Rory and Paris went to their room. Rory laid back on her bed and started to play with her necklace.

"A whole week with Logan. How am I going to get through this?" she asked herself. She looked down at her rings and she felt her heart jump as she remembered meeting Logan's eyes in the newsroom.

She was brought out of her daydreaming when her cell phone started to ring. She got off her bed and dug it out of her bag.

"Hello." She said answering it.

"_Fruit of my loins!"_ Lorelai's voice came over the line. Rory smiled.

"Hey mom."

"_So I think that you should play hookie this week and come hang out with me."_ she said.

"I can't mom." Rory told her.

"_You can't come hang out with your mother_." She said feigning hurt.

"No mom I can't."

"_What could you possibly be doing that would prevent you from hanging out with your poor mother?"_ Lorelai asked.

"Classes and if I play hookie this week then I can't play hookie next week when the LDB drags me off on another adventure." She told her mother.

"_The Life and Death Brigade? But I thought you were finished with that article."_ Lorelai said confused.

"I was, but apparently everyone liked it so much that Doyle wants me to do a follow up piece." Rory sighed as she sat back down on her bed.

"_But doesn't that mean you'll have to-"_

"Yup." Rory interrupted.

"_How long?"_ Lorelai asked.

"A week." Rory told her.

"_A week! What are you doing, hiking Mt. Everest?"_ she asked.

"I don't know. I can't know the details until I get there remember? But I leave Thursday at 3:00. So I won't be able to go to Friday night dinner this week and I don't know if I'll be back in time for next weeks." Rory explained.

"_Awww, well that sucks that I'm not going to see you for a week." _Lorelai said.

"Yeah I know. Hey why don't I skip my Thursday morning class and I come spend the night on Wednesday." Rory suggested.

"_Sounds great kid. Oh hey Luke just got home with food so I gotta go. But I'll se you on Wednesday then?"_ Lorelai said.

"Yeah defiantly. Bye mom. Tell Luke I said hi." Rory said.

"_I will, bye hun."_ Lorelai said before she hung up. Rory sighed and laid back on her bed.

"This week is going to be hell." She thought before she got up and got ready for bed.

Tuesday Rory had gone around to all of her classes and got her notes and assignments for the next week. When she went into the newsroom and told Doyle about her new contact he pretty much did a happy dance.

After her Wednesday afternoon class, Rory had packed up all of her stuff for the LDB event and packed a smaller bag for her mom's. She left her room and headed into the common room.

"Hey are you leaving?" Paris asked from her doorway.

"Yeah, I'll be back tomorrow for a little bit but then I am gone for the rest of the week. Will you be here tomorrow?" Rory asked.

"Um, I'm not sure I'll try to be, but if I'm not make sure you leave you a note. I wanna know when you leave." Paris said.

"Yeah sure. Well bye Paris." Rory said walking over to her and giving her a hug.

"Bye." Paris said. Rory left the dorm and headed towards the coffee cart to get a cup for the road. After she got her cup she turned to leave and someone bumped into her and she dropped her coffee.

"Oh I'm sorry." The person she bumped into said. Rory froze, she knew that voice.

"Logan." She said as she looked into the eyes of her 'husband'. It felt right to say his name almost natural.

"Rory, I'm sorry. I wasn't looking. Let me buy you another cup. I know you can't live without it." he said with his trademark smirk. Rory smiled at him when she saw it. then she remember the situation they were in and the fear all came rushing back to her.

"No, no, that's ok. I'm late. Im on my way to my mom's. so I'll just see you tomorrow." Rory said before she brushed past him and headed to her car.

Logan sighed as he watched her practically ran away from him. He ran his hand through his hair. It had been good to see her smile at him again. Even if had only been just for a second. He sighed again before he turned and made his way back to his dorm.

The whole way to Stars Hollow, she thought about Logan. Her stomach had flip-flopped when she saw his smirk. She couldn't help it.

She pulled into her mother's driveway and noticed that there was only one car in the driveway. Luke must still be at the diner. She parked and grabbed her bag and headed inside.

"Mom!" she called out. Lorelai came in from the kitchen.

"Hey hun." Lorelai said giving her daughter a hug.

"Hey." Rory said.

"Ok what's wrong?" Lorelai asked as she looked at her daughter.

"Uh, I ran into Logan and I just didn't want to handle it. I'll be fine." Rory said as she walked past her mom and went to her room to put her bags down.

"Alright well I'll call Luke and tell him that you are here." Lorelai said as she followed Rory. Rory sat on her bed and looked around she shook her head and almost laughed. She couldn't believe that she had actually run away from Logan.

Lorelai hung up with Luke and went into Rory's room to find her smiling.

"What's gotten into you?" she asked as she leaned against the door.

"I ran away from Logan." Rory laughed.

"What? You ran away from him. Like actually ran away?" Lorelai asked.

"Well I didn't actually run. But he ran into me spilling my coffee and then he actually started talk to me. Then I don't know what came over me but I just bolted. I don't even know why." Rory told her mom.

"Wow, you haven't run away from anyone since Jess." Lorelai said.

"Yeah well right now all I want to do is forget all about Logan for now and watch a movie with my mom and step-dad." Lorelai smiled.

"Alright I'll get the movies you get the plates and stuff." Lorelai said as she left Rory's doorway.

Rory grabbed the plates and headed towards the living room. As she bent over to place them on the coffee table. The rings slipped out from inside her shirt just as Lorelai looked at Rory.

"Are those the rings?" she asked as she stood up and walked over to Rory. Rory stood up and looked at the rings around her neck.

"Oh yeah." Rory took off the necklace and handed it to her mom. Lorelai looked at the rings in her hand.

"Wow these are really, really beautiful Rory." she told her.

"Yeah they are. If I had every ring in the world to pick from I think I would have picked those." Rory told her mom.

"Yeah, I know." Lorelai said handing then back to Rory. She placed them around her neck and tucked them in her shirt just as the door opened.

"Hey." Luke called as he came into the living room carrying bags of food.

"Hey Luke." Rory said hugging him as he put down the food.

"Hey kiddo. We missed you around here." Luke said hugging her back.

They settled down to watch a movie and before Rory knew it she fell asleep with her head on her mother's lap. As soon as Luke and Lorelai realized that she had fallen asleep they paused the movie and Luke carried her to her room and put her in her bed.

He quietly closed the door and made his way back to the living room and sat next to Lorelai on the couch.

"So why was she so distracted tonight?" Luke asked.

"She ran into Logan before she left campus and her mind has been running ever since." Lorelai told him.

"Ah, I see." He said.

"I saw the rings." Lorelai told her husband. His head snapped towards her.

"Yeah? And?" he said expectantly.

"They are Rory. she said if she had every ring in the world to choose from those would be the ones she would have picked." Lorelai told him.

"Wow." Luke said.

"She loves him." Lorelai said.

"I know." Luke said.

"My baby is married." She said with a tiny smile. Luke just looked back at her.

* * *

**A/N: hey how did you like it????? huh huh huh**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: hey thank you guys for all of your awesome reviews I love reading them. I know you guys want Logan and Rory to get together with in the next few chapters but I have a plan for this story. But I do promise you that they will get together before the end of the story…I want to drag this out a bit but they will get together I promise you all….now I hope you like the new chapter and I love love love reviews…keep um comin!!!!!!!!!!**

* * *

Chapter 4

"Paris, you here?" Rory called out into their dorm as she arrived back the next day about an hour before she was being picked up. She received no answer from Paris.

"Paris?" she called again as she opened the door to Paris's room. There wasn't anyone there.

Rory shrugged and went to her room to changer and to make sure that she had everything packed. She put her duffle bag and hanging bag on her bed and went to her closet to see what she had left to wear.

She pulled out a black pleated mini skirt, a light blue tank top and a black jacket after she got dressed she slipped on a pair of black flats, went over to her bed and pulled out her make-up bag from her packed bag and put on a little eyeliner, eye-shadow, and some lip gloss. She put her make up back in her bag and double checked to make sure her rings were tucked in her shirt. She looked at the clock. It was 2:50. She went over to her desk and wrote Paris a note letting her know that she had left and she'd see her in a week. She went over to Paris's door and put it in front of it before she went back to her room and picked up her bags and purse. She locked the doors behind her and went to the front of her dorm.

She saw Steph waiting for her. Steph noticed her and ran to her and gave her a hug.

"Hey Rory, you ready?" Steph asked taking the hanging bag from Rory.

"Yup." Rory smiled as she and Steph headed towards the parking lot. Rory silently laughed as she watched Steph internally struggle with something. It looks like Logan told her and knowing Steph she wanted to see the rings.

"I'll show you later." Rory said to the ever curious Steph.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you. I wanted to ask but I didn't know how." Steph said her face lighting up. Rory laughed.

"So I know I can't know some things about the event, but what _can_ I know?" Rory asked. Steph laughed.

"I'm glad to know you have learned a little bit. All I can really tell you is who's coming with us. If I tell you anymore then it might actually give away the event and where we are headed." Steph told her.

"Alright." Rory smiled and waited for her to go on.

"Good, well going with us is Colin, Finn, Rosie, Rosemary actually but everyone calls her Rosie, and well Logan." Steph said. Rory nodded she had figured the Logan would be in the group.

"Alright." Rory said.

"You haven't met Rosie yet, she couldn't be at the last even. But you'll like her, she's such a sweetie, plus she's a redhead so."

"So that means watching Finn follow her around like a puppy dog." Rory laughed.

"Yeah and plus they are totally into each other too so it's fun to watch them fight, make up and fight some more." Steph sad as they reached the car.

They put Rory's bag in the back and they both got into the black SUV. They were sitting in the middle row of seats, Steph got in first and she was sitting next to a pretty redhead that Rory assumed to be Rosie. She climbed in and sat next to her. Colin was driving and he turned around when the door shut.

"Hey reporter girl." He said smiling at her.

"Hey Colin." She said smiling back. The redhead leaned over Steph and shook Rory's hand.

"Hey I'm Rosie." She said.

"Hey I'm Rory." she said sitting back. she knew that Logan was in the front seat but he had yet to acknowledge her.

After a few seconds he turned around and looked at Rory in the eye.

"You ready Ace?" he asked. Rory's heart jumped and her stomach flip-flopped as she looked into his eyes.

"Yeah." She nodded. He smirked at her and I made her stomach flip again.

"Hey there love, you didn't forget about me did you?" Finn said from the back seat.

"No one could forget you Finn." Rory said turning to look at him as Colin started the car and pulled out of the parking lot. After about ten minutes of driving and listening to Finn sing along with the radio they came to a stop. Rory climbed out of the car and was shocked at their destination.

"A private plane? Are you serious?" she asked shocked.

"Well yeah we kind of need it to get where we're going." Steph said as she stood next to her. Rory smiled at her as Steph led her onto the plane.

The three girls made their way into a separate cabin, which looked like a bedroom with a large TV.

"So Rory what was with the tension between you and Huntzberger?" Rosie asked. Rory sighed and sat down on the bed. She then looked over at Steph who just shrugged.

"Hey it's your story. But if it makes any difference, I don' thin that she would go running to the newspapers with this." Steph told her. Rory nodded and sighed.

"Newspapers! What does this have to do with newspapers?" Rory sighed and looked at Rosie.

"If I tell you this Rosie you have to promise that this will never leave the room. Promise?" Rory asked.

"Yeah sure, I promise. Now tell me what this all about." Rosie said. Rory took a deep breath before she started her very long story.

"Ok, well I'll start at the beginning. It all started when I approached Logan about the Life and Death Brigade. I was having trouble with my boyfriend and well there was something about Logan that intrigued and fascinated me. And I don't know what is was about him but he made me feel special. I know I sound insane but that is how I felt. But of course I still had a boyfriend, even though our relationship was going down the tubes, but nothing happened.." Rory said pausing.

"And then my grandparents threw some ridicules party for me. They never liked Dean and they wanted me to be with a Yale man. Someone who was in their circle of friends."

"Wow and I thought my parents were bad." Rosie said. Rory gave a tiny smile.

"Yeah, well Logan was there and he saved me from this guy who was hitting on me. I mean this guy was very persistent. But anyway Logan comes up to me as I am trying to get rid of this guys and he pretends to be my boyfriend. And well he volunteers to play the role for the rest of the evening after the guy finally leaves."

"Awww, how cute is that. I never heard that part of the story." Steph said as she joined Rory and Rosie on the bed. Rosie laughed and Rory gave a little smile.

"Yeah. So then of course there was a sub party, which I have to admit was totally fun even though I was the only girl there. But then it was time for me to meet Dean out front. All the boys wanted to meet him, especially Logan, Colin and Finn. I reluctantly agreed and they all followed me out. When we got out to the front where Dean was waiting. Well he didn't look happy when I came out the front door laughing with all of these guys following me. I was about to tell him to give me a minute to get my bag and to say goodbye when he said that this wasn't working and that he didn't belong here. And before I could say anything back he just left." Rory sighed.

"What an ass." Rosie and Steph both said.

"Yeah I see that now. I never did see how wrong we were for each other. But anyway the next thing I knew I was in Logan's arms and suddenly I felt that everything would be alright. That as long as I was with him everything would turn out just fine." Rory smiled as she remembered their hug.

"Awww." Both Steph and Rosie swooned. Rory blush and continued on with her story.

"The rest of the party was great I never left Logan's arms. And even though I had like two of Finn's drinks I wasn't drunk at all, tipsy yes, but not drunk."

"Whoa you mean that you had two of Finn's drinks and you weren't drunk?" Steph asked completely shocked.

"Yeah Logan was a little shocked too. But anyway we were on our way back to campus and I went to get a bottle of champagne and when I was coming back the limo hit a bump and all of a sudden I was on his lap." Rory said blushing. Both Steph and Rosie gave a little laugh.

"Then what?" Rosie asked.

"Well then we ended up making out. And then I tell him I didn't want the night to end and he said where to and I said the airport. I have no idea what came over me but I said I didn't want to be in Connecticut any more. He told the driver to take us to the airport. Logan kept asking me where I wanted to go but I wouldn't tell him, I have no idea why but I just wouldn't tell him."

"Wait so he just let you take control like that?" Rosie asked.

"Yup." Rory said.

"Wow." Rosie said with a smile.

"Yeah I never actually told him where we went he had to find out when we got off the plane. And where did we end up you ask. Vegas." Rory said.

"You guys went to Vegas?" Rosie practically yelled.

"That's not all." Rory told her. Rosie's eyes got really big as she looked back and forth from Rory to Steph.

"If you tell me that you and Logan got married then I think I'm going to have to scream." Rosie said. Rory picked up a pillow and handed it to her.

"Then could you scream in here so the boys don't think that we are murdering you?" Rory said. Rosie's mouth dropped open and she looked at Rory in shock. She just sat there. Not saying anything or moving a muscle.

"Rosie? Are you alright?" Rory asked.

"I think she's in shock." Steph said as she waved her hand in front of Rosie. She shook her head.

"Well hell yeah I'm shocked. I was just told that Rory and Huntzberger are married. Who wouldn't be shocked." Rosie practically yelled again.

"Yeah I guess. But we are taking some time thinking it over. You know thinking about the whole situation." Rory said. Rosie just looked at her.

"You both are nuts did you know that?" Rosie told her. Rory was about to say something when there was a knock on the door and Finn popped his head in.

"Hey loves, we're about to take off so you lot are gonna have to come out here and strap up." Finn told them.

"Thanks Finny." Steph said. he smiled and left the room.

"We'll talk more when we get there." Rosie said as she got up off the bed and followed Finn out. Rory nodded as both her and Steph followed then out.

There were four sets of two seats on either side of the plane on tow of the seats all of the purses and coats were pilled on them. Colin and Finn were in one row on opposite sides of the isles. Steph went over and sat next to Colin. And Rosie next to Finn, which ment that the only seat left was next to Logan. Rory sighed and plopped her self down next to him.

He looked at her as she sat down she looked over at him and their eyes locked. They both began to feel the plane move. Rory tore her eyes away and shut her eyes tight.

"You alright Ace?" Logan asked as he placed a hand on hers. She was gripping the arm rest so tight that her knuckles were white. Rory nodded her head.

"Yeah I just really hate take off's." she told him as her body tightened.

"You weren't this bad when we were on our way to Vegas." He said as he pried her hand off the arm rest and placed it in his.

"Yeah well I was a little drunk and I was a little preoccupied on that flight." Rory said briefly looking at him. Logan gave her a little smirk.

"I guess you're right." He smirked at her. They could feel the plane heading down the runway getting faster and lifting into the air. Rory's grip on Logan's hand tightened.

"Hey Ace, it's ok. Just keep squeezing my hand." he said as they lifted into the air. As the plane leveled out Rory's grip loosened.

"You alright now?" he asked her.

"Yeah I'll be fine, thanks." Rory said letting go of his hand.

"No problem Ace, anytime." He said smiling at her before getting up and heading towards the bar.

Rory settled back and looked out the window at the passing clouds . she sighed and looked down at her left hand. She could still feel the tingles on her hand from Logan's hand touching hers and where his thumb brushed across the back of her hand.

She closed her eyes and sighed as she felt herself grow tired.

"Here Ace, I brought you a soda." Logan said as he sat back down next to her. he saw her eyes were shut and he smiled. He got up momentarily and put her drink back at the bar when he sat back down she shifted a little.

"Tired Ace?" he asked as he looked at the beautiful creature next to him. He smiled as she shifted and leaned her head against his shoulder.

"Suddenly, yes. I am very tired." Rory yawned.

"That's ok. you just sleep. I'll wake you when we get there." He said still smiling. She nodded and yawned again.

"Okay." She said as she drifted off to sleep. Logan watched as Rory drifted off. She looked so peaceful when she slept. And if it was even possible even more beautiful.

Logan spent most of the flight staring at Rory sleeping peacefully on his shoulder.

When they landed Logan gently shook Rory awake.

"Hey Ace wake up. We're here." He said. Rory yawned and stood up.

"Where is everyone?" she asked as she stretched.

"Out in the car putting all of our bags in the back. plus it took a little longer to wake you up than I thought" he told her smiling.

"Hey I know that there has to be a bathroom somewhere on this plane. I must look totally scary right now." She said as she looked around.

"Yeah, it's right up front." Logan said pointing behind her.

She turned and went into the bathroom and looked at her reflection in the mirror. Her hair was only slightly messed up. She combed it out with her fingers and tucked it behind her ears.

Surprisingly her make up wasn't messed up at all, well except for the tiny bit of lip gloss that was still on her lips. She whipped it off before she took off her jacket and headed out of the bathroom. Logan looked up as she came out.

"You all ready Ace?" he asked as he stood up.

"Yup all ready to find out this mystery location." Rory said with a smile.

"Well then come on Ace. The second you step off this plane you will know exactly where we are and with your mind I'll bet that you can deduce exactly where our event is going to be." Logan said with a smirk. Rory just looked at him and headed for the door she stepped down one step and took a look at the landmarks around her and her mouth dropped.

"Oh you've got to be kidding me."

* * *

**A/N: DUN DUN DUN DUHHHHHHH!!! where ever could they be??? any guesses? no? well you'll just have to stay tuned to find out!!!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: sorry it took me so long to update but i was dealing with finals but now i am done so here is the next chapter. and a lot of you guessed wrong on where they were. here it is guys hope you like it.**

* * *

Chapter 5

* * *

"Oh you've got to be kidding me." Rory said as she looked out at her surroundings.

"Nope." Logan said as he gave her a tiny push to get her to move again.

"The event is at Disneyland?" Rory asked in shock as she made her way down the stairs.

"You bet Ace." He said smiling as they made their way to the waiting SUV. It was pretty much the same arrangement as the SUV in New Haven but Steph and Logan were switched.

"Hey sleepy are you all set?" Steph asked as she turned around from the front seat.

"Disneyland?" Rory asked ignoring Steph's question. She just laughed.

"You figured it out huh?" she asked.

"Well yeah, we're in LA. Where else would you guys go in LA?" Rory said.

"No where now let's get moving we have a dinner to get to." Steph said turning back around as Colin started moving.

"What is this dinner thing?" Rory asked Logan.

"It's just an introductory type of thing it'll explain all of the events and the happenings of the week. I'll explain more when we get to the hotel." He said in her ear. Rory nodded as her skin tingled from his breath on her ear.

They drove for a ways until they reached the Grand Californian hotel. As they walked in Rory marveled at the lobby it was breathtaking.

"Two rooms under Huntzberger." Logan said as they reached the concierge.

"Here you go Mr. Huntzberger. Your rooms are 1302 and 1304. Your passes are in the folder. Your party is meeting in the ballroom just off to the left." The woman said.

"Thank you." he said taking the folders and stepping off to the side.

"Hey guys I'm going to take Rory upstairs and explain everything to her." he said to the rest of the group.

"Yeah, alright. Well me and Rosie will be up in your room later to get ready." Steph said smiling.

"Okay I'll see you both soon then." She said as she and Logan headed towards the elevators followed by a bellman.

When they got to their floor, Logan led them into one of the rooms. Rory looked around the room in amazement. It was just as beautiful as the lobby. There were pictures of both of the parks on the walls and she could see right into the park from her window. It was beautiful at night. Rory heard the door close behind her and she assumed that it was the bellman leaving. She looked back at Logan.

"Why don't you take a seat and we'll talk about this week." He said as he walked over to the little table in the room and sat down. Rory sat down in the seat across from him.

"So why is this week so special?" Rory asked.

"This week is initiation week." He told her.

"Initiation?" Rory asked. He nodded.

"Yes initiation. It's also a part of why you're here. The Life & Death Brigade is offering you a spot." Logan told her. Rory's mouth dropped open.

"What?! I thought you could only join if your parents were apart of the LDB." Rory said shocked.

"True but your grandfather was in it. And if your mother had gone to Yale like planned then she would have been in it too." he said.

"Wait you're telling me that my grandfather Richard Gilmore was in the LDB?" Rory asked even more shocked.

"Yes." He said plainly.

"Wow. So that is why I was allowed to come to an event to write my article in the first place. Grandpa pulled strings." Rory said now understanding why it hadn't taken longer to convince Logan to let her come.

"Yes, he wanted you to be a part of the LDB. We would have actually approached you with the offer, but that Ace Reporter in you found us out before we could." He said.

"Okay wow, this is a lot." Rory said.

"I know but you have to make a decision tonight. You have to be announced at the dinner tonight." He told her.

Rory stood up and walked a few steps before she stopped. Her mind was racing. She was thinking about everything that would entail being a part of the LDB. She could hear Logan's voice inside her head he was telling her what he told her before they jumped off the scaffolding at the last event.

'_It'll be fun. It'll be a thrill. Something stupid. Something bad for you, just something different. Isn't this the point of being young? It's your choice Ace. People can live a hundred years without really living for a minute. You climb up there with me, it's one less minute you haven't lived.'_ She slowly turned back to Logan who had stood and was waiting patiently for her answer.

"Okay." She said looking into his eyes.

"Okay?" he asked with a small smirk.

"Yeah, why not? It's what being young is all about right?" she said to him with a smile on her face.

"Right, well I'm going to go tell the others and then I'll send Steph and Rosie in so they can give you your dresses and you guys can get ready for dinner." He said as he picked up his bags and the folder marked 1304 and left the room. Rory sighed and sat down on her bed. Her head was still spinning with all of the information Logan had just given her.

The next thing she knew there was a knock on her door bringing her out of her stupor. She got up and went to open the door. Rosie and Steph were on the other side carrying multiple hanging bags and two small suitcases. Rory laughed as she stood back to let them in the room.

"What, are you guys moving in?" Rory asked as Steph hung the bags in the closet and Rosie put the suitcases on the bed.

"No, just bringing you the stuff you are going to need for this week, plus our dresses for tonight." Rosie said as she sat down next to the suitcases to catch her breath.

"Well not all of it we still have a few dresses to get for you. Like your after dress and your costume." Steph said.

"Ah, I see." Rory said as she looked at the two in her room.

"Oh right. I almost forgot." Rosie said as she stood up, unzipped one of the suitcases, pulled out a large make-up bag, and set it on the bed.

"So what is going on tonight exactly?" Rory asked as she watched the two pull out a curling iron, a straitener and other hair stuff and take it all into the bathroom.

"Well it's just a dinner that is to kind of open the event and to introduce the initiates you, Rosie–"

"You're an initiate Rosie?" Rory asked surprised.

"Yeah. I thought you knew that."

"No I thought you were already a part of it like the rest of them." Rory said.

"Nope, the rest of these guys grew up together. I met them last year. And they took me to a few events, but they said that I missed last year's initiation so I had to wait for this years."

"Wow I never knew that." Rory said.

"Ok we're ready. Rory change into a robe or something you can take off without messing up your hair. And follow us." Steph said. Rory unzipped her jacket and pulled off her tank top. She saw both Rosie and Steph's eyes widen when she took her top off. It took her a second to realize what they were looking at. Then she remembered that she was still wearing the rings around her neck. She put her jacket back on, took off her necklace off, and walked over to the girls.

"So you found my secret, huh?" Rory said.

"How long have you been wearing that?" Steph asked. Rory handed her the necklace.

"Since Sunday night but before that I was actually wearing them on my finger." Rory said as Steph and Rosie looked at her rings.

"Wow. Rory these are beautiful. Did you pick these out or did Logan?" Rosie asked.

"I have no idea. I don't really remember much from that night. I remember bits and pieces." Rory said smiling.

"These are so beautiful Rory." Steph said handing the rings to Rosie.

"If I had every ring in the world to choose from, I would have picked this one." Rory told them as she took the rings back and looked at it again before putting it back around her neck. Rory looked back up at the girls.

"Okay enough about my ring and about my weird marriage and let's get ready for this dinner we have to go to." Rory said. Mentioning the dinner made both Rosie and Steph snap out of their shock. Steph went over to the hanging bags and pulled a black silk dress out of one of the bags. It was a beautiful 30's style bias cut, floor length dress. It had a two-foot train that trailed behind it. The front was loose and semi low cut. It had an open back with thin straps that stopped just above the butt. It had a sash that gathered in the back by the zipper and tied in the front. The extra length of the tie hung down the front of the dress.

"This is your dress Rory." Steph said as she hung it up again. She checked the tag on another hanging bag and pulled out a light green silk dress.

"Rosie's I presume." Rory said as she looked at the dress. She could almost see Rosie in it. It was a low cut halter style A-line dress that was almost completely backless, except for the two straps that came across her shoulder blades and connected underneath her breasts, which had triangle cuts in the dress that connected to the back.

"Wow Rosie your dress is fantastic." Rory said.

"Thanks. I thought it was perfect for me." Rosie said as she walked into the bathroom. Steph pulled out her dress. It was a pink strapless princess dress. The top half almost looked like it had been wrapped in a satin material that stopped at her hips. White beads formed the shapes of flowers as they formed a belt of sorts just above the tulle. The beading continued on different parts of the tulle.

"And this is mine." Steph said as she hung hers next to the other two.

"Steph that is beautiful." Rory said.

"Thank you and let's go we have so little time to get ready." Steph said as she pulled Rory into the rather large bathroom where Rosie was already straitening her hair.

"So what exactly are you doing to me?" Rory asked as Steph forced her down on the toilet, facing the mirror.

"Well I was thinking that we leave your hair down and curl it. Maybe pull one side back with a clip." Steph said as she started to brush out Rory's long hair.

"Ooo, I like that." Rosie said as she straitened another piece of her long red hair. Rosie finished her hair before Steph even finished half of Rory's.

"Steph why don't I take over and you get your hair done. Cause we only have like an hour before we have to head to dinner." Rosie suggested. Rosie and Steph switched places and Rosie took over her hair. In no time they all were done with their hair and had moved onto their make up. Steph finish her make up first and was working on Rory's.

After the three of them were done they headed back into the room to change.

"Hey what do you want to do with your necklace? Cause you can't wear it tonight." Steph said as she got into her dress.

"Well I guess we could stash it in a tampon box. Out of the three of us we ought to have one of them around." Rory said.

"True enough. Uh, I have one we'll put it in there." Steph said as she helped Rory into her dress leaving hers unzipped. Rosie came up from behind her and zipped it for her.

"So what's going on what are we putting somewhere?" Rosie asked when she was done zipping up Steph's dress.

"We are putting Rory's rings in the tampon box in my room." Steph said with a smile as she held out her hand for the rings. Rosie laughed.

"That's funny that's where I keep all of my good jewelry when I travel too." Rosie laughed.

"Hey Rosie you're not dressed yet do you wanna go put Rory's rings in the tampon box in my room?" Steph asked.

"Yeah sure I'll be back in a second." Rosie said as she took the rings from Rory and left the room. Both Rory and Steph put on their shoes and their jewelry. After a few minutes there was a knock on the door.

"Come on let me in. We only have like ten minutes until the boys come and get us." They both heard through the door. They both laughed as Steph went to the door and let Rosie in.

"Ok so the rings are in the tampon box along with Steph's really good jewelry. By the way Steph, I wanna borrow that rose pendant that's in that box. I wanna wear it tomorrow night at the ball." Rosie said as she came back into the room.

"I figured you would. That is the soul reason I brought it with me." Steph said as she handed Rosie her dress.

"Good. Cause it will go perfect with my bracelet and clip I have for my hair." Rosie said as she got out of her clothes and carefully into her dress. Almost as soon as Rosie had finished putting on her jewelry there was a knock on the door.

"That would be the boys." Rosie said as she went to the door. She opened it to find all of the boys on the other side.

"Rosie, love you are looking extra beautiful tonight." Finn said as he took Rosie's hand and spun her into the room.

"Thank you Finny." Rosie said as Finn dipped her. Rory and Steph laughed as Colin and Logan walked into the room.

"Alright well lets get down there." Colin said as he held his hand out for Steph. She smiled and took his hand as they walked out of the room followed by Rosie and Finn. Rory looked at Logan and her heart jumped. She almost forgot how good he looked in a tux.

"You ready Ace?" Logan asked her. She nodded unable to speak. He placed a hand on her back as he guided her out of the room and down the hall. Her skin tingled at his touch on her bare back.

"You look beautiful Ace." Logan whispered in her ear as they walked down the hall. She looked up at him and blushed.

"Thank you." she said as they reached the elevator. Logan smirked as they joined their friends on the elevator.

Once the reached the main floor they headed towards the ballroom. Rory was shocked to see how many people were actually there. Rory felt Logan's hand on her back again as he led her to one of the many tables.

"So what exactly should I expect at this thing? Any ritual sacrifices of a virgin?" Rory asked as they all sat down at their table. They all laughed.

"No not tonight we save those for our annual meetings." Logan teased. Rory gave him a look.

"Ok enough kidding. Seriously though what can I expect?" Rory asked.

"It'll be fine. They are just going to explain everything about this week and then they are going to point out all of the initiates and that is it." Logan told her.

"Sounds harmless enough." Rory said.

"Logan." They heard a voice say from behind them. they turned and saw two couples waking their way.

"Hey Robert good to see you." Logan said as he shook his hand.

"And who is your date?" Robert asked looking at Rory.

"This is Rory Gilmore. Rory, this is Robert and his date, Ruth, and Seth and his date, Judith."

"Everyone calls me Jude." She said, Rory smiled and shook her hand.

"Like the Beatle's song." Rory stated.

"Huh?" Logan laughed as Rory was about to explain he leaned in.

"Let it go, Ace, The girls in the LDB aren't as cultured." Logan whispered. Rory nodded and smiled at Jude.

"Never mind." She said. Both Rosie and Steph hid their faces o keep from laughing. Jude shrugged and nodded. They walked away and headed to the head table at the front of the ballroom. The second they left the table bust out laughing.

"I can't believe that she didn't know that." Steph laughed.

"Yeah well Jude has always been a little true to her stereotype. Dumb blonde." Colin said. Steph gave him a look.

"I am not going to take that the wrong way cause I know what you mean. She makes all of us blondes look bad." Steph said. As everyone sat down at their assigned tables waiters brought out the start of their meal.

"So Rory have the girls recruited you yet?" Colin asked her.

"Recruited me for what?" Rory asked as she started on her salad. All of the boys looked surprised.

"They haven't mentioned anything about this never-ending prank war that we having going on?" Logan asked shocked.

"No. They haven't." Rory said looking at the girls. They shrugged their shoulders.

"We were gonna tell her tonight. We were planning on having like a girls night tonight in Rory's room and we were planning on telling her about it then." Rosie said.

"How did this prank war start?" Rory asked as she smiled at all of her friends. The girls looked at the boys and glared.

"I am afraid that we started it." Logan told her. Rory gave him a look. He smirked at her and shrugged.

"It was an accident, mind you love." Finn told her. Rosie and Steph scoffed.

"Accident my ass. You dyed my hair blue and Rosie's hair green. How in the hell is that an accident." Steph asked.

"It took us hundreds of dollars to fix what you did to our hair." Rosie said. the boys had to keep from laughing.

"I can't believe you did that to them." Rory said looked shocked at Logan.

"Hey I didn't actually put the hair dye in their shampoo and conditioner. It was technically Finn." Logan said raising his hands in defense.

"What did you guys do to get back at them." Rory asked the girls. They smiled and it was the boys' turn to glare at them.

"We sent them afloat on a couple of air mattress at our next event." Rosie smiled.

"Very parent trap. I like it." Rory laughed. Logan looked at her a little shocked.

"Ace." Logan said shocked.

"What you deserved it." Rory said giving him a look before turning back to the girls, "So how long has this prank war been going on?"

"Almost a year now." Steph said as they were brought their next course.

"So does that mean that you will help us?" Rosie asked.

"I'm in." Rory said smiling. The boys groaned making the girls bust out in laughter.

"We are so doomed." Finn said as he downed his drink. The girls gave each other an evil smile.

******

After their meal was cleared away they heard someone clink their spoon on their glass getting everyone's attention. They all looked up at the head table to where four people were sitting. One of the guys stood up and started to talk.

"Welcome one and all to the Life and Death Brigade's one hundredth initiation ceremony. We are gathered here to welcome in a new group of members into our ranks. This week is packed full of events starting off tomorrow evening, with a scavenger hunt in Disneyland. Followed by a ball to announce the winners. Monday we have our Disney inspired costume party and finally Thursday we have our initiation and initiation ball.

"Tomorrow's event groups are as followed. Each table is divided into two groups of three. Each team has a certain number of tasks to complete. You will get your cards at the gate when we go in. On the cards are the things you must find and or do. Each time you find something, you must take a picture with the LDB approved phones or put it in the spot it tells you to. Seth, Robert, Jude and Ruth will be the ones collecting the objects and keeping score. The winners will be announced at the ball the following evening.

"It is now time to announce our initiates for this year. Sand up when I call your name. Rosemary McKenna, Lorelai Gilmore, Daniel Williams, Kristen Lively, and Brandon Crawford. We welcome you into our ranks. You may sit now." Both Rosie and Rory sat back down before he started speaking again.

"Now raise your glasses. In Omnia Paratus!"

"In Omnia Paratus." They all repeated and took a drink of their cups.

After their dinner was cleared couples started dancing in the dance floor in the room. Finn pulled Rosie out onto the dance floor followed by Steph dragging Colin. Logan looked over at Rory.

"How about it Ace. Care for a dance?" he asked holding his hand out for her to take. She sat there for a moment and then smiled and took his hand and let him lead her to the dance floor. As soon as their feet touched the floor the song change to a slow one. Logan pulled her closer and she put her arms around is neck.

"So Ace I know that we are both supposed to be thinking about our situation and all, but I was really wondering something." Logan said as they move to the music.

"Okay, what is it?" Rory asked.

"I know our wedding wasn't ideal for a wedding. And I was wondering how did you always dream of it being?"

"Me?" Rory said slightly shocked. She hadn't expected him to ask her that. She looked back up at him.

"I always dreamed of getting married in Stars Hollow. You know, I was raised there, not Hartford. Having a red carpet leading up to the gazebo from Miss Patty's with blue rose petals lining the edges. The whole town would be there. And my dream guy would be standing at the steps, waiting for me with a smile on his face. Of course, my dream guy back then was the Prince from Sleeping Beauty."

"Well he was a catch." Logan smirked down at her. Rory gave him a look before she continued.

"My dress would be flowing down past my feet that would drag behind me in a long train. Then Paris, Lane and my mom would be my bridesmaids, my mom the maid of honor. And Luke would walk me down the aisle. Me and my Dad aren't real close. Luke has been more of Dad to me, than my real Dad ever was."

"Jeez, you have this all planned don't you?" Logan teased. Rory blushed and shook her head.

"Every little girl dreams of her wedding day, Logan. Just ask Steph and Rosie. They probably have theirs all planned for when they marry Colin and Finn." Logan laughed as he pulled her in closer.

"Those two will never get married, Ace."

"I don't know. Finn seems to really like Rosie and she seems to like him just the same and Colin and Steph seem to be the only ones who could tolerate each other." Rory said with a smile as she looked over at the two couples laughing and dancing.

"What about the reception?" Logan asked drawing Rory's attention back.

"Well, we would dance to our song as the first song as husband and wife. The whole town would be there. Lane would be the DJ. And it wouldn't end until the early morning. Then we'd fly off in a flying car called Grease Lighting and we'd arrive in Hawaii." Rory smiled up at him. He smiled back which made her blush.

"You watched a lot of Grease as a child, didn't you?" Logan smirked.

"I liked the fact that John Travolta knew how to dance." Rory blushed harder. Logan just smirked at her blushing face.

"Well then Ace. Let me just say welcome to the Life and Death Brigade." He said leaning in and kissing her on the cheek. Rory felt a tap on her shoulder and turned to see Steph and Rosie standing there.

"Come on we need to get planning." Rosie said as they dragged Rory away from Logan and up to her room. Once they got to the room they ordered desert from room service and changed out of their dresses and into more comfortable clothes.

"I am so glad that you decided to help up with our prank war. You'll give us a real edge." Rosie said smiling as they all ate the chocolate cake that sat in between them on the floor.

"I'm kind of excited really." Rory said as she took another bite, "So what did you have in mind?" Rory asked.

"Well I was thinking-" Steph said as they all leaned in to plan.

* * *

**A/N: hey i hoped you all liked it...i can't wait to start the prank war. i think you guys will love it. tell me what you think and if you have any sugguestions on pranks it would be greatly appreciated.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: hello everyone...im back...i know i know its so soon. but i must have had some really good creative juice cause ive been writting for the past couple of days... i hope u all like the new chapter... enjoy!!!**

* * *

Chapter 6

* * *

"_Come on Logan let's do something fun." Rory said as they stumbled down the street._

"_I thought we just did." Logan said as he pulled her to him and kissed her._

"_Logan I'm serious I wanna do something crazy. Like get a tattoo or something." Rory said as they continued to stumble down the street._

"_What's the tattoo gonna be of Ace?" Logan asked as they stopped and he pulled her to him._

"_I'm not going to tell you. You'll just have to wait and see." She said smirking at him. He kissed her laughing._

"_And don't think I won't look for it." he said smirking at her she started to laugh and kissed him again._

"_Oh really now." She said._

"_Yes." He said kissing her again. Their kisses got more and more passionate. When they both pulled away Rory noticed the building that they had stopped in front of. She smiled._

"_Hey I have a better idea. Let's get married." Rory said with a big smile. Logan smiled back at her._

"_Did you just propose to me Ace?" he asked with a smirk. Rory looked at him with a very serious look._

"_Maybe I did." she said looking at him in the eye. He just smiled at her again and kissed her. She smiled and kissed him back. They pulled away after a few minutes._

"_Is that a yes?" Rory asked. He grabbed her left hand and knelt on the ground._

"_Ace, Rory, even though you have already asked I am still going to ask anyways. Rory Gilmore will you marry me?" Logan asked. Rory smiled at him._

"_Yes I will." Rory smiled, he stood up and kissed her spinning her around in circles. Once he put her down she looked at him again._

"_I don't want to wait. Let's get married now." She said turning to walk into the chapel they were standing in front of._

"_Ok Ace but we need rings first." Logan said as he caught her and spun her back towards him. She pouted at him._

"_Well then let's go find some. I really don't want to wait." She said as she pulled him down the street. Logan laughed as he followed her down the street._

"_As you wish Ace." He said. She turned and smiled at him._

"_Hey that's from the 'Princess Bride'. Are you telling me that you love me farm boy?" she said as they stopped. He smiled at her._

"_And what if I am?" he said puller her to him. She kissed hm and smiled at him._

"_Good cause I love you too."_

Rory shot up in bed until she realized that she was only in Rosie's hotel room. She sighed and leaned back, accidentally leaning on the remote. The volume on the forgotten TV was turned up dramatically causing both Rosie and Steph, who were in the bed next to Rory, to wake up. They both shot up with a shout until they realized that they were in the bed in Rosie's room. Steph groaned and laid back down and pulled a pillow over her face.

"Ahhhhhhhhh. Dear God will someone shut up the TV." Steph said as she threw the pillow at it. Rory picked up the remote and turned it off.

"Sorry. That was my fault. I guess we fell asleep watching 'Into the Blue'." Rory said as she got up and stretched. Not wanting to mention she remembered the night her and Logan got married, until they were fully awake. She couldn't believe that she was the one to originally propose. But then Logan had formally proposed and he said that he loved her and she said it back.

"What time is it?" Rosie asked as she got out of bed and stood next to Rory. Rory looked at her watch.

"Uh, about twelve-thirty. Wow we really were tired." She said.

"I guess we were really tired." Steph said as she sat up and stretched. Rory's mind went back to her dream. She need to tell tem.

"I have to tell you something." Rory said as she sat back down on the bed. Rosie back down as well, seeing the seriousness in her face.

"What's going on?" Rosie asked.

"I remember more about our night in Vegas." Rory admitted. Both of the girls looked shocked.

"What do you remember?" Steph asked as she leaned towards Rory.

"Well I guess it was after we left the club we had gone to. We were walking down the strip laughing and then I said that I wanted to do something crazy like get a tattoo or something equally crazy." Both of the girls laughed.

"You a tattoo?" Steph said with a smile.

"Yes I know insane right. But we had stopped in front of this chapel, didn't realize it at the time and he was being cute. He asked where I was going to get the tattoo. I told him he was just going to have to find it. and then there was some more kissing and then I saw the chapel and well I said that I had a better idea let's get married." She told them.

"You were the one to originally suggest that you get married." Steph said with wide eyes.

"Apparently. But there is more, so then he smiled and asked if I was proposing and I said maybe I did. Then he kissed me and I asked if that was a yes and then he got down on one knee and proposed." Rory told them.

"Whoa. So technically it was a mutual proposal." Rosie said.

"Yeah and then after I said yes I told him I didn't want to wait and I started to pull him towards the chapel until he pointed out that we didn't have any rings. I said that we should go find some cause I really didn't want to wait. And then he said 'as you wish Ace'."

"Aww, that's cute." Rosie said.

"That's from 'The Princess Bride'." Steph said with a smile.

"That's exactly what I said." Rory told them. "And then I asked him if he was telling me that he loved me and I called him farm boy." Steph and Rosie laughed.

"And the he said that he was and I said good cause I do too. Then I woke up." Rory finished.

"Wow so you remembered a lot." Rosie said.

"Yeah and now I am so confused. Rory said as she fumbled with her rings around her neck.

"Like you weren't before." Steph said.

"No I know I was but no I am even more confused. I mean I didn't know that I loved Logan. Sure I knew that I was starting to have feelings for him but I didn't think that they were that serious yet. Or that he felt the same way about me." Rory said.

"Well my suggestion is that you use this week as a sort of way to see weather or not you feel the same way really. And maybe when the week is done you and Logan can get this thing solved." Steph suggested.

"Yeah I guess you're right. We need to figure out what we are going to do about this whole thing. We've put this off long enough." Rory said.

"Alright well good I'm glad we have this thing figured out." Steph said.

"Me too." Rosie said. Rory nodded and tucked her rings back into her shirt before she moved next to Steph.

"I'm going to go take a shower." Rosie said as she headed towards the next room.

"I call next." Steph said as she raised her hand as she yawned.

"What time do we have to be ready?" Rory asked Steph. Steph looked at the clock.

"We need to be in the park at about six. So I guess five thirty." Steph said as she leaned back against the headboard. Rory nodded and joined her. Steph turned on the TV and turned on a movie as they waited for Rosie to get out of the shower.

"I love this movie." Rory said as she smiled and settled back glad to forget about the fact that it was her idea to get married in the first place.

"I know 'Breakfast at Tiffany's' is a classic." Steph said as they continued to watch the movie.

There was a knock on the door. Both girls looked at it shocked.

"Were you expecting someone?" Rosie asked as she came out of the bathroom in a towel. Before grabbing something of Rory's to wear and heading back into the bathroom.

"Not that I know of." Rory called after her as she got up and went to the door. She threw it open and saw Logan, Colin and Finn standing there with about ten cups of coffee and bags of what looked like food. Rory shifted when she saw Logan. Her heart pounding and her stomach flip flopping when she saw him.

"It looks like we were right." Colin said to Logan who handed a cup of coffee to Rory.

"We thought you guys might have slept in so we decided to bring you coffee and food." Logan said as Rory stood aside and let them in.

"I'm glad to see that you're learning Huntzberger." Rory said as she drank her coffee.

"Yes I am. I learned the hard way when you don't have coffee in the morning." He smiled at her as she sat back down on the bed next to Steph. Colin settled into the chair by the window and Logan took the seat across from him.

"Where is Rosie loves?" Finn asked as he sat next to Rory and Steph on the bed.

"Right here." Rosie said as she came out of the bathroom. She smiled and sat down on the bed with them. Colin stood up and handed her a coffee and placed the bag of food on the bed.

"Hey Logan please tell me you guys were smart and brought me more than one coffee." Rory said as she held out her empty cup. He smiled at her and handed her another.

"Of course Ace." He said as he handed her another cup.

"Thank you." she said taking another big gulp of the next cup.

"So what were you lovely ladies up to." Fin asked.

"We were just watching 'Breakfast at Tiffany's'. Why do you ask?" Rory asked taking another big gulp from her coffee.

"Well we have several hours until we have to be ready for tonight and we were wondering if you lovely ladies would like to spend that time with us?" Finn asked.

"Finn as much as we would love to hang out with you, we can't. We are girls it takes us hours to get ready for things like tonight." Rory said as he held out her empty cup. Logan took it and handed he another one. "Thank you."

"What do you mean? It didn't take that long last night." Colin said. All three of the girls rolled their eyes. Logan laughed.

"See Logan gets it." Rory said. Logan smiled at her.

"Get what?" Colin asked very confused. The girls and Logan laughed.

"Colin, our hair and make up was the simplest things we could have done. We normally take longer time so it actually is up or even more curly. And especially since we are going on rides and running around our hair has to be able to stand that." Steph said as she took the food out of the bag and passed it around.

"I see." Colin said. Finn pouted.

"So that's a no to hanging out then?" he asked. The girls gave him a little smile.

"Yes Finny that means we can't hang out." Rosie told him. Rory looked at the clock.

"Well boys we thank you for the food and coffee but it is time for us to get ready." Rory said as she stood up and pulled Steph up with her.

"We'll be back Rosie we are going to go get our stuff." Steph said as they headed towards the door. The boys got up and followed them out of the room.

"Guys do you think that I could borrow Logan for a minute." Rory said when they reached her door. Steph nodded.

"Yeah I'll get my stuff and I'll meet you back at Rosie's. Your dress is the one marked two and the shoes are marked with a blue ribbon. I have all of your jewelry." Steph told her as she dragged Colin and Finn away.

"So what did you want to talk about Ace?" Logan asked as Rory opened the door and went in.

"I wanted to know what you remember about that night in Vegas." Rory said as she turned and faced Logan.

"Uh, not much why?" he asked taking a step towards her.

"I had a dream last night and I was wondering if you remembered what I did." Rory said.

"Well what do you remember?" Logan asked her. She blushed and looked down at the ground.

"I remember after we left the club and right before we bought the rings." She told him. He nodded.

"I barely remember that part." He told her. she nodded.

"Ok well then never mind then just forget it." she said as she went over to the closet and searched for the hanging bag that was marked with a two. He walked up from behind her and whispered in her ear.

"As you wish Ace." She went still her whole body tingling. She turned around and faced him.

"You do remember." She whispered as he smirked at her.

"Maybe I do remember that you proposed to me." he said as he leaned closer to her.

"I did but so did you." she said as her eyes flickered from his eyes to his lips. He nodded and leaned even closer.

"You said yes." He said and he kissed her. Rory's knees buckled and Logan caught her and turned her sp her back was against the wall. Rory's hands found her way into Logan's hair as they continued their heated make out session. They pulled away when air became a serious issue.

"Are you telling me that you love me that you love me farm boy?" Rory said as she smirked up at Logan. He smirked back at her.

"And what if I am?" he said back. She smiled back at him.

"Good cause I think I love you too." She said as she pulled him back towards her. After they pulled away again Rory rested her hands on his chest, when she noticed a lump.

"What this?" she asked. He looked down and smiled.

"Uh, when we got back I didn't know what to do with my ring so I-"

"Put then around your neck." Rory said as she took her rings out of her shirt. He looked down and saw them.

"You too huh?" he said as he grabbed her hand that was holding her rings.

"I didn't really want to take them off but Paris suggested that I should if I wanted to keep this quiet." she told him as she slipped the rings off the chain and slid them back on her finger.

"I like it there." He told her as he took off his necklace and put his ring back on.

"Just for this week I want to try and make this work to see if we could possibly make it work for longer." Rory told him as she placed her hands back on his chest.

"I like that plan." He said as he kissed her again. She pulled away.

"I would love to stay and keep going but I am expected in Rosie's room." She smiled at him.

"Alright well I'll see you soon then." He said giving her another kiss before he walked towards the door. He looked back at her and smiled before he closed the door. She smiled ad looked down at her left hand. She liked seeing the ring there. Maybe they could make this work.

She gathered up her dress and shoes before checking the bathroom to make sure Rosie didn't leave anything from last night. She saw the make-up bag and all of their other hair stuff still on the counter. Rory went over to the closet, got the other small suitcase and loaded all of the stuff in the bathroom into it. After she had everything she headed back to Rosie's room where Steph and Rosie were waiting. When she knocked on the door, Steph was the one to answer it.

"Finally I thought I was going to have to come and get you." she said as she pulled Rory into the room.

"You knew I was talking to Logan." Rory told her as she hung up her dress and set the suitcase on the bed.

"I know but geeze what took so long? Oh my god." Steph said as Rory unzipped the suitcase.

"What's going on?" Rosie said as she came out of the bathroom. Rory looked at her and smiled.

"I think she freaking out because I'm wearing my ring." She said as she showed Rosie her left hand. Rosie's eyes went as wide as saucers.

"What the hell did you two talk about?" Rosie asked.

"Well I told him what I remembered and I asked him if he remembered it and he said barley and then I was a little sad so I told him never mind and I turned to get my dress when he whispered in my ear 'as you wish'. I turned towards him and I knew he remembered. And well then we ended up making out some." Both of the girls squealed. Rory smiled at them.

"And then I discovered that he too was wearing his ring around his neck. And then we both agreed to use this week as a test to see if we could actually make it work." She told them.

"I like that idea." Steph said smiling.

"Me too." Rosie said agreeing.

"Okay well now that we all agree I think that we should get ready cause we only have a certain amount of time before the boys get here." Rory said.

"Good idea. Now you go get in the shower. When you're done we'll get started on your hair." Steph said as she pushed her into the bathroom.

"So where exactly are we getting our hair done?" Rory asked after she got out of the shower and had gotten dressed in something of Rosie's.

"The salon they have here." Steph said.

"Alright so when do we have to be down there?" Rory asked as she fiddled with the top she was wearing.

"In a few minutes. And will you stop fidgeting you look fine." Rosie said. Rory was dressed in a light jean skirt, a tan, long sleeve, low cut top that tied underneath her breasts and was open around her stomach and a pair of knee high tan suede boots.

"Yes now let's go. It's almost two thirty." Steph said as she held the door open.

"So where is your husband and his two stooges?" Rosie asked as they headed down the hall towards the elevator.

"I have no idea." Rory said as she twirled her rings on her finger.

"Well I hope that they aren't getting into too much trouble. I don't wanna get a call saying that they have been arrested." Rosie said.

"Again." Steph chimed in. Rory laughed

"Yeah that would be bad especially if we had to pick them up in our dresses." Rory laughed as they got off the elevator in the lobby and headed towards the salon.

"So what exactly are we doing with our hair again?" Rory asked as they walked into the salon.

"I have some ideas. Hi we have and appoint ment for two thirty." Stephanie said as they walked up to the counter.

"Vanderbilt, Huntzberger and Covington?" the woman asked. Rory gave Steph a look and she just smiled at her.

"Yes that's us." Steph said.

"Okay, someone will be right out to get you." she said smiling.

"Thank you." Steph said as they went and sat down on the chairs to wait.

"Huntzberger? Really Steph?" Rory said looking at her.

"Well you technically you are a Huntzberger. Plus you and your husband are on a good note." She said shrugging.

"You're lucky that we are cause I probably would kill you if we weren't." Rory told her. She heard Rosie chuckle from the other side of Steph. Steph just shrugged. A few minutes later three women walked over to them.

"Are you guys Stephanie, Rosemary and Rory?" one of them asked.

"That's us." Steph said as she followed them over to the chairs. They were all seated next to each other.

"That is a beautiful ring." The stylist said to Rory.

"Thank you." Rory said with a smile.

"Girls look at this ring it is beautiful." She said holding up Rory's hand for them to see.

"Wow, you must have found yourself a great guy." One of them said. Rory smiled.

"Yeah he's pretty good." Rory said with a small smile.

"How long you been married doll?" another asked. Rory looked over at Steph and Rosie.

"Uh about a week." She told them as she did the math in her head.

"And you aren't on your honeymoon yet?" Rory's stylist asked.

"No they are both still in school and they wanted to wait until the summer." Steph said with a smile. Rory sighed internally. She was glad Steph knew how to lie on the spot.

"Well that's good. Were are you guys headed to?" she asked.

"Uh we haven't decided yet." Rory lied. She shifted as the women started to do their hair and talk about places she should go on her honeymoon. Rory wasn't quiet sure how to handle it. She and Logan had only just discussed trying to be married for this week. She remained quiet for the rest of their hair appointment.

******

Logan, Colin and Finn were sitting in the lobby bar drinking the time away.

"Hey man I just noticed you have your wedding ring on." Finn said as he pointed at his hand.

"Yes I do." Logan smiled.

"What did you and the lovely miss Rory talk about up in her room?" Colin asked.

"Well she remembered more about that night and she wanted to tell me and I told her that I remembered too and well one thing led to another and well we've both agreed to use this week as a test marriage." He said taking another gulp of his drink.

"Well good it's about time you two wizened up and realized that you were in love with each other." Finn said. Logan gave him a look.

"Really Finn." He said with a small smile.

"Yes really, I was so sick of your dancing around I was going to lock you both up until you figured it out." He said as he finished his drink. Both Logan and Colin laughed. They turned around just in time to see Rosie, Steph and Rory exiting the salon.

"Speaking of my wife. There she is." Logan said as he got up and walked towards the girls with Finn and Colin hot on his heals. Rosie saw them heading over and stopped the other two. Rory looked at Logan and smiled. He gave her a smirk.

"Hello ladies." He said as he walked over and kissed his wife.

"We were just headed back up to the room to finish getting ready." Steph said as she kissed Colin.

"You three look very nice." Finn said as he looked at their newly done hair.

Rosie's long red hair was done up in a bun that had a few stray curls that fell around her face. Steph's hair was done in small spiral curls a few strands connected in the back of her head. Rory's hair was done in a half up half down style. The top half in a bun that had tight curls hanging down. The lower half was done in small curls that flowed down her back.

"I like it Ace. And I like what you're wearing." Logan said as he kissed her again. She pulled away and took a step back.

"Hey you are going to mess up my hair." She said as she smiled at him. He laughed.

"We must go. See you in an hour boys." Rosie said as she pulled the other girls towards the elevator. Rory turned and smiled at her husband before they were out of sight.

* * *

**A/N: hope you all liked it...please dont forget to review...disneyland and the prank war in the next chapter!!!!!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: THANL YOU ALL FOR REVIEWING AND INSPIRING ME TO KEEP GOING...I HAVE GOTTEN WAY MORE THAN TEN REVIEWS AND I AM GREATLY PLEASED...SO HERE IT IS AS PROMISED...THE NEXT CHAPTER!!!!!!!!!!!! YAY!!! HOPE YOU ALL LIKE IT...I AM CURENTLY WORKING ON THE ENDING FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER SO HOPEFULLY I WILL HAVE IT POSTED LATER TODAY BUT IF NOT TOMORROW DEFINATLEY. THANKS AGAIN..LOVE YOU ALL!!! DON'T FORGET TO KEEP REVIEWING!!!**

* * *

When the girls got back to the room they started on their makeup.

"You know I'm happy that you and Logan are together." Rosie said as she finished up her makeup. Rory smiled as Steph did her makeup.

"Me too. I really wanna make this work." Rory told them.

"I would like to see that too. You both deserve each other. And I am so happy that he makes you happy. I like seeing that smile on your face." Steph said. Rory smiled again.

"Me too, I know I've know you for like a day but I like seeing that smile on your face." Rosie said. Rory smiled at her.

"Thanks Rosie. I like feeling like this." Rory told them.

"So you're happy?" Rosie asked.

"Oh yes I am very happy." Rory smiled. Steph's phone buzzed on the counter.

"Hey that's no fair you guys get to have your phones." Rory said.

"Yes well it was part of your original agreement with Logan." Steph said as she picked up her phone and looked at the text message.

"It's for you Rory." she smiled as she handed Rory the phone. Rory took it and read the message.

_For my wife: im glad u remember i love u and i cant wait for 2night_

Rory smiled as she read the text message. Rosie read it over her shoulder.

"Awwww, that is so cute." Rosie said.

"So are you going to text him back or are you going to wait until you see him?" Steph asked. Rory closed Steph's phone.

"I think that I am going to wait until I see him. Make him wait a bit." Rory smiled. Rosie and Steph laughed.

"Well he won't have to wait that long they should be here in about thirty minutes." Rosie said as she looked at her watch.

After the girls finished their make-up, they headed out into the room to get dressed. Steph handed Rory her dress. It was black and blue sheer low cut, halter top, A-line dress. The bottom layer was all blue. The top layer was black that faded to blue on the bottom. A black satin sash tied under breasts and flowed down her back. There were black beads that covered her breasts and continued just below the sash.

Steph handed Rosie her dress next. It was a silver satin material. It reminded Rory of a Greek goddesses dress. It had a heart shaped top and was almost completely backless, except for the two braided straps that crossed on her upper back and connected just under her breasts. The bodess of the dress was intricately beaded. The dress was micro pleated and flowed past her feet. There was a small train in the back.

Rory began to get undressed as Steph took out her dress. Her dress was a simple silk strapless empire waist, A-line, teal dress. Little rhinestones lined the underside of her breasts. After Rosie got dressed, she took out her shoes.

"Okay I am not going to be able to do this alone." Rosie said as she looked at her shoes. They were silver sandals that had long ties that tied up her leg.

"I'll help." Rory said as she went over to help Rosie tie up her sandals.

There was a knock on the door and Steph rolled her eyes as Rosie zipped her up. Five thirty on the dot. She hated when they were on time.

"Is that the boys?" Rory asked as she finished tying up Rosie's shoes.

"Yes it is they are early. I hate it when they do that." Steph said as she put on her shoes and jewelry. Rosie got up and opened the door. Rory went into the bathroom to get her jewelry from the tampon box.

"You're early." Rosie said as she opened the door.

"What do you mean it's five thirty." Colin said as he looked at his watch.

"Colin man I told you that they would be mad that we were right on time. Girls always want us to be late." Logan said as he went into the room.

"See I knew that there was a reason I married you." Rory said as she walked out of the bathroom to greet her husband.

"And here I thought it was just for my money." he joked as he kissed her.

"Well that too." Rory joked right back.

"You look beautiful Ace." Logan told her, as he looked her up and down. Rory blushed.

"Thank you." she said

"So are you guys ready?" Colin asked.

"Just about I need to put on my shoes." Rory said as Steph handed her one. Rory leaned on Logan as she put on her black flats.

"Okay I'm good. Let's go." Rory said as she straightened out her dress again. Logan smiled and put an arm around her waist.

"So let's go then." Colin said as he opened the door.

"So how long do we have the park for?" Rory asked.

"Uh, six till one I believe." Colin said as we reached the elevators.

They headed out to the front of the hotel where shuttles were waiting to take them to the park. The shuttle pulled them right near the front gates and Rory was amazed to see so many people in their dresses and tuxes. They reached the gates and headed in the park where they were greeted by Seth and Jude.

"Hey guys the whole park is open to us nothing is closed down we will start our scavenger hunt at 10:30 and you will have two and a half hours to complete it. We will meet on the teacups ride at 10:00. Enjoy your time." Seth said. They said thank you and were on their way.

"So what do you want to do first?" Logan asked the group.

"The Matterhorn." Rory said smiling and bouncing on the balls on her feet. Logan smiled at her.

"Yeah." Steph and Rosie agreed.

"The Matterhorn it is then." Logan said as they all ran in the direction of the ride.

They all came off the ride smiling and happy, their hair windblown and disheveled. For the next few hours they on ride after ride and visited gift shops and food-stands. At around ten they headed towards Main Street so they could drop off their stuff at a locker before heading over to the tea cups.

"Having fun so far Ace?" Logan asked as they headed towards the ride.

"Yes I am. This is really fun I haven't been to Disneyland since I was little." Rory smiled at him.

"Good I'm glad." Logan said as they reached the ride. There were already other people getting on the ride and waiting for the rest of the LDB to show.

Seth and Jude were just inside the ride next to a table with the manila clue folders. He was wearing a top hat and was greeting people as they came and got on the ride.

"Oh wow." Rory said. Logan smirked and placed a hand on the small of her back and they went in search of a good teacup. She smiled at him as he sat down in one of the teacups. Rory sat down next to him. Stephanie, Colin, Rosie and Finn slid in behind them all six of them just barely fit in the teacup.

"Wow these tea cups are a lot smaller than I remember them. Yet, I was ten the last time I was here." Rory laughed.

"Yeah I remember them being bigger too." Steph said as they all laughed.

Five minutes later the remaining groups came and took their seats. Seth went around handing two packets to each teacup giving them instructions, then came to their teacup and set their two down.

"Each time you find something, you must take a picture with the LDB approved phones, which are in the packets, or put it in the spot it tells you to. Robert, Jude, Ruth and I will be the ones collecting the objects and keeping score. We will be on Main Street near City Hall. You have two and a half hours to complete these tasks so make the most of it." Seth said as he went back to the control booth. "Good luck to you all." He said as he went into the control booth and turned on the ride. They all held on to the round turner and turned their cup in circles. After about five minutes the ride stopped and they all laughed as they got off. Colin handed Stephanie a packet and kept one for himself.

"Alright I guess it's time to split up." Colin said.

"We are so gonna kick your asses." Steph said as she took the packet from Colin.

"You wanna bet?" Colin said.

"You bet I do. What are the conditions?" Steph asked as she took a step closer to Colin.

"Do they always get like this when they compete?" Rory whispered to Logan, Finn and Rosie.

"Oh yeah." they said together. Rory laughed.

"Loser does whatever the winner says for a whole week." Colin told Steph holding out his hand.

"You've got yourself a deal." Steph said shaking his hand.

"Don't worry, we'll find them making out in a dark corner later tonight. Just give it time." Logan whispered in her ear. Rory laughed just as a cold wind came. She shivered and Logan smirked.

"Cold, Ace?" he asked.

"Apparently this dress didn't come with a wrap of any sort." She said crossing her arms over her chest to try and keep warm. Logan shrugged off his jacket and covered her up.

"Here." he said.

"Thanks." She said giving him a kiss He nodded.

"Well, we're going to go now. Like you said we only have two hours. Bye, boys." Steph said as she looped her arms around Rory and Rosie's and led them away. Steph said something that the boys couldn't hear making Rosie and Rory laugh.

"They're planning something." Logan said as he watched the girls walk away.

"Oh, yeah." Finn said as they walked in the opposite direction shaking their heads.

"So what do you think they're planning?" Colin asked as he pulled out their first card. Logan shrugged.

"They're girls, mate. They can be planning anything. What's the first task?" Colin looked down at the card.

"Oh good something easy." Colin said as they walked off towards their first task.

"Colin did you tell Logan about our prank yet?" Finn said with a huge smile on his face. Logan looked from Finn's smiling face to Colin's nervous one and back again.

"What prank? When did you guys come up with this?" he asked very worried as to what they were planning.

"I was gonna tell you but it never seemed like the right time." Colin said. Logan stopped and looked at Colin.

"Colin man you are makin me nervous. What did you guys plan?" Logan asked.

"Just keep in mind that this was all Finn's idea." Colin said as Finn laughed. Logan nodded and sighed before Colin leaned in and whispered their plan in his ear.

"No. We can't do that." Logan said when Colin was done. Finn laughed and gave Logan an evil smile.

"Oh yes we can mate. And we are." Finn said hopping up and down a bit.

"I am hating both of you right now." Logan said as he rubbed his eyes. Finn laughed again.

"I've already accepted that Stephanie is probably going to kill me, so let's just do it and hate ourselves later." Colin said.

"I can't believe I am agreeing to this. Rory is going to hate me. We are finally dealing with this marriage thing and now I have to go and do this. You both better make sure your doors are locked tonight." Logan said.

"Come on let's get this over with." Colin said as they hurried off towards the shop they needed.

----

"I can't believe you got the jacket that easily." Rosie said after they left the boys.

"Yeah well my husband's a gentleman. God, husband. That is a rush to say." Rory said smiling. Rosie and Steph laughed.

"Well it sounds good when you say it." Steph said nudging Rory.

"Say it again." Rosie said with a smile.

"My husband." Rory said with a smile. The girls giggled.

"Okay. Enough goofing around." Steph said smiling.

"Alright, what's the first task?" Rory asked as they stopped to look at the cards. Steph took the phone out and handed it to Rosie before taking out the smaller envelope that held the cards. They read the first card and laughed.

"Alright so this is going to be cake." Steph said as they headed out towards their first task.

"So when are we going to get our prank going?" Rory asked after they dropped off their first object with Seth and Robert.

"I guess now is a good a time as any to get started." Rosie said smiling. "So we have part of the plan done we just have to get them to where we need them to be." She said as she pulled a card out of the front of her dress and laughed.

The girls found the boys delivering their completed task to Robert. Rosie ran over to Finn and kissed him deep.

"Hiya boys." Steph said as she and Rory walked up to them. Logan and Colin smiled.

"How's it going?" Colin asked as he put his clue cards in his shirt pocket. Stephanie smiled and walked closer to Colin putting her hands on his chest.

"Good, we are so gonna win." She said moving her hands up and down his chest. Rory smiled when she saw the card slip into Colin's pocket. She walked over to Logan and smiled at him.

"Hi hunny how was your day?" she smiled as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Excellent dear." He said putting his arms around her waist. "What are you girls up to?"

"I have no idea what you are talking about, Logan." She said smirking flashing her big blue eyes.

"You three are up to something. And if Steph and Rosie get Colin and Finn all riled up, then you guys get them to do whatever you want and I'm stuck following them." he said backing up as she took a step forward. Rory shrugged

"Not my problem. They're your team, not mine." She said pulling him towards her and kissing him. He tried to resist but he caved. She pulled away after a while breaking all contact. He opened his eyes to see Steph, Rory and Rosie running off laughing. Logan sighed. What the hell were they getting themselves into? Logan looked over at Colin and Finn who shrugged.

"Well, they're up to something." Colin said as he reached into his shirt pocket.

"Oh yeah." Logan said shrugging. Colin read the next task.

'_**Go to the Splash Mountain ride. Your card with the task will be sitting in log six.'**_

"Okay, to Splash Mountain." Finn said as they raced off towards the ride awaiting their next clue.

----

"This is going to be fun." Rosie said twirling the key ring on her finger. Steph laughed and nodded. Rory shook her head.

"I feel really bad for the guys." Rory said. Rosie and Steph turned to her and raised their eyebrows.

"Really?" Rosie asked.

"No!" she laughed. They sat in their hidden spots in Splash Mountain. They had paid the people working the ride to let them use it for the rest of the night. They had found that log number six had a problem and always stopped midway through the ride. Luckily, when Steph had been 'distracting' Colin, she had slipped the fake task card into his pocket. They had asked one of the girls to let them close off the ride the minute the guys walked in. They heard the footsteps and they stood up hiding their feet.

"Okay, here's log six." Colin said as he got in the log. He found the card on the seat that they had placed there. "It says to sit down and wait." They heard Logan sigh.

"It's the girls." He said. Finn rolled his eyes and got in.

"Why would the girls go through all this trouble to get us to go on a ride, mate?" Finn asked standing behind Colin in the log.

"The fact that we have a long lasting prank war might be the reason." Logan said as stood on the platform.

"Oh, come on. All that this will do is delay us a few minutes. As pranks go it isn't the best." Colin said.

"Oh, come on, this might actually be a legitimate clue mate." Finn said as he sat down. Logan sighed again and ran a hand through his hair.

"Fine, I'll get in. Only cause I know Ace would probably talk them out of anything stupid the other two would do." He sat down behind Finn and got comfortable. "But then again she seemed all too eager to help them out with this prank war." Logan said standing to get out of the log again.

"Will you sit down they didn't do anything." Colin said pulling him back down. Rosie quickly turned and put the key into its slot and started the ride. Steph and Rory came out of their hiding places just as the boat started to take off.

"Have fun, boys!" Steph said. They all turned and saw Rory and Steph waving. Rosie came out with a triumphant smile and waved.

Logan turned back and glared at the other two.

"I told you!" he said. Colin sighed and leaned back.

"My god, what's the problem? All this is going to do is delay us for a few minutes, and get us a little wet." Colin said rolling his eyes.

----

_Zip-A-Dee-Doo-Dah_

_Zip-A-Dee-A_

_My oh my, what a wonderful day_

_Plenty of sunshine heading my way_

_Zip-A-Dee-Doo-Dah_

_Zip-A-Dee-A_

"And I thought the It's A Small World song was annoying." Colin said as they traveled through part of the ride where all the woodland creatures were singing.

"Dear god, Finn, please tell me you've got your flask on you." Logan said shaking his head.

"'fraid the flask is empty." Finn said as he sighed.

"Not to worry I have mine." Logan said.

"Good cause this occasion calls for a drink." Finn said. Logan went to get his own flask out but remembered that he had put it in his jacket pocket which was currently on Rory.

"Crap my flask was in my jacket. Colin please say that you have yours." Logan said looking at Colin. He nodded and started to pat his breast pocket where he had the cards as well as his flask. Then he remembered Steph's hand wondering in there.

"She stole it." he yelled.

"What?" Logan asked looking shocked that stealing their alcohol was also a part of their plan.

"She stole my flask." Colin repeated.

"No alcohol. God this ride better end soon." Finn said as he hung his head. Almost as soon as he said it the boat lurched, then stopped in the middle of the tunnel with all of the singing creatures.

"Dear God. Why'd we stop?" Finn asked turning around and looking at his surroundings.

"They planned this. I told you from the start." Logan said.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah you were right, whatever. I cannot wait to knock you off that high horse of yours." Colin said irritably. He hated this god damn song.

"I can't believe that they planned this." Finn said.

"I have to say that this prank is pretty good." Logan said sighing and he got into a more comfortable position. Colin looked back at him and glared.

"You don't need to keep rubbing it in you know." he said.

"No. I do. Cause I was right. And now we are stuck listening to 'Zip-A-Dee-Doo-Dah' over and over and over and over again." Logan glared right back.

"I really hate this song." Finn said as he put his head in his hands.

---

"So how long are we leaving them there?" Rory asked as they walked out of the ride.

"I don't know, how long do we have left till the end?" Steph asked. Rosie looked at her watch.

"Two hours." Rosie said

"Two hours it is then." The girls laughed as they walked towards the location of their next task.

---

"Okay, guys, one more task, then we'll go and set the guys free." Steph said. The girls nodded in agreement and Steph grabbed another card. They had finished all but one of their tasks.

One of them included stealing Robert's megaphone and placing it in one of the many popcorn machines in the park. The question of which one had Robert running around for an hour looking into each machine looking for his megaphone. The picture of Robert covered in greasy popcorn toppings and random corn kernels in is hair and hat and hugging his megaphone like it was his baby had made it all worth it.

They had also had to grab a pair of Mickey Mouse ears, a Tinkerbell costume and Cinderella's glass slippers and place them all in the place they were told to for pick up.

"What's the next task?" Rosie asked.

"We have to find a Sleeping beauty plush doll that has a blue dress instead of a pink one. I think I saw them in The Main Square." Rory said as she looked around and saw that they were near the Pirates of the Caribbean ride.

"Well, we are in." She looked at the map that had come in the envelope. "Frontier land. The Main Square is over..." she looked up and looked at her surroundings. She found the right direction and pointed "There." She said.

"Okay, let's go." They all walked off in search of their next thing, the boys the furthest thing on their mind.

* * *

**HOPE YOU ALL LIKED IT!!!!!!! KEEP UP THE REVIEWS!!!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: HERE IS THE NEXT CHAPTER...HOPE YOU ALL LIKE IT...IT'S A BIT SHORT BUT I PROMISE THAT THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE LONGER...AND I HOPE TO GET IT PUBLISHED WITHIN THE NEXT WEEK...I HOPE YOU LIKE IT...DON'T FORGET TO KEEP REVIEWING...AND I WANT TO THANK YOU AGAIN FOR ALL OF THE REVIWES BEGGING ME TO CONTINUE...HOPE YOU ALL LIKE IT!!!!**

* * *

After about twenty minutes on the ride, the boys had commented on feeling sorry for the people who worked here every day. After about an hour, the boys wanted to shoot themselves. After two, they had had enough.

"Remind me to kill Rosie when we get out of here." Finn said as he banged his head against the seat in front of him.

"Gladly." Logan said.

"We have to get out of here." Colin said.

"And how do you suggest that we do that Colin. We are kind of trapped in here." Logan said. Colin glared at him.

"I don't know. Why don't _you_ think of something." Colin snapped at him. They had been listening to that dumb song for the past hour and a half and it had become painfully annoying within the first two minutes. If they didn't get out of there soon then they would be stuck on the ride until someone came to open the ride up the next morning. Logan didn't know if he could last another minute on this ride.

"Ok we need to get out of here." Logan said rubbing his face.

"Yes I agree but in case you haven't noticed we're stuck in a boat surrounded by water. I mean if it wasn't deep we could wade over to the-" Finn said the rest of his sentence fading away as all of the guys were hit with the same idea. They all leaned over the side and could see that the water wasn't more than shoulder high. They all turned and smiled at each other.

"Okay, we have the Sleeping Beauty." Steph said as she handed it to Seth.

"Alright well you guys are done, there are shuttles waiting to take you back to the hotel." Seth told them.

"Thanks Seth we are going to go get our stuff." Rory said as she pulled Rosie and Steph into city hall where they opened up their lockers and emptied them of everything.

"Aren't we going back to the boys?" Steph asked Rory.

"Hell no. I know they'll get out and find their way back." Rory said as she walked out towards the front. Rosie and Steph laughed and ran after her.

"You know, you have an evil mind Gilmore." Steph said as she and Rosie linked arms with her.

"I know. I got it from my mother."

"It's a good thing that we have our own room keys and didn't give them to the guys." Rosie said as they got on a shuttle and headed back towards the hotel.

"Yeah me too. Cause then the joke would be on us." Rory said as the shuttle pulled up in front of the hotel.

"I am so tired." Rory said as the gathered their bags and headed into the lobby.

"Me too. I am going to go up to my room take off this dress and take a nice long hot shower." Rosie said as they headed up to their rooms. When they reached their floors they separated and left for their own rooms.

Rory dropped her bags on her bed and took off her dress and shoes before heading towards the shower. After her shower she stepped out of the bathroom and headed towards the dresser and jumped two feet in the air.

"God. Logan how did you get in here?" Rory asked as she placed a hand over her heart as she saw the still slightly wet Logan sitting on the chair in her room.

"I have an extra key remember." he said smirking at her.

"Yes I know that but you could have waited until I was out of the shower." Rory said as she blushed a little and clutched the towel close to her.

"I could have but you could have also come and let us off of that ride." Logan said standing up and walking towards her.

"We could have but that would defeat the purpose of our prank if we let you out." Rory said backing up till her back hit the wall.

"And a good prank it was. I have to admit for your first prank it was very good." He said as he put his hand on the wall and leaned down, his face inches from hers. Rory swallowed.

"Thank you, it was my idea." Rory swallowed. Logan moved his face closer to hers and gave her a small smirk.

"I seem to be a bad influence on you Mrs. Huntzberger." Logan smiled. Rory closed her eyes and sighed.

"Say it again." She whispered.

"Mrs. Huntzberger. I like calling you that." He said as he leaned in closer to her. He was now so closer to her lips she could practically feel his lips on hers. She closed the distance between them. He responded hungrily and put his arms around her waist pulling her closer to him. Their kiss became more and more passionate by the second. Logan's hand soon became entangled in Rory's still wet hair. Rory pushed herself off the wall without detaching her mouth from Logan's. He smiled against her lips as he turned and backed Rory up towards her bed. Rory pulled away and she and Logan just stared at each other breathing heavily. Rory lifted her hands and slowly started to unbutton Logan's shirt and pushing it off his body.

They began kissing again and they were even more intense. Logan thought he was going to catch fire with all the heat coming from Rory. He began moving her back towards her bed. Soon Rory's towel was pulled from her body and was thrown across the room. Logan's pants and boxers were soon off and they were falling back onto Rory's bed. Logan pulled back and silently asked Rory if she still wanted to continue. She leaned up and kissed him again. Logan started to caress her. Spreading her legs, he made sure she was ready before he entered her and it was wonderful. It was like he was a part of her that should have been there all along. She felt complete and whole and really wonderful. She even felt beautiful, more beautiful than she ever had before. The look in Logan's eyes as he moved inside her only made her feel even closer to ecstasy. She looked into Logan's eyes as they both began to climax. She cried out in pure joy as she gave into the ecstasy. Logan rolled off of her and pulled her close to him. Making love to him was perfect. She didn't remember the first time, and she was sorry that she didn't. Rory knew this was right. They had to make this marriage thing work. They were meant to be.

"I love you." she whispered as rested her head on his chest and slowly fell asleep. Logan pulled her closer and kissed the top of her head.

"I love you Ace." He said as he too fell asleep in her arms.

The ringing of a phone woke Rory up. She groaned and started to turn to pick it up off of the nightstand when the arms around her tightened.

"Don't get it Ace. They'll go away." Logan said as he rolled her back towards him. Rory giggled and kissed him. As they pulled away the phone stopped ringing.

"Told you they would go away." He said as he kissed her again. The phone started to ring again. They pulled apart and sighed

"It's probably Rosie or Steph calling." Rory said as she rolled out of Logan's grip to answer the phone.

"Hello." She said as she picked up the phone.

"Rory where are you we were supposed to meet for breakfast a half hour ago." Rosie said on the other end. Rory sat up pulling the sheet up with her.

"Oh crap. Sorry I forgot. I, uh, slept in." Rory said. She heard Logan chuckle behind her as he sat up and started to kiss her neck. She smiled.

"Well then hurry up and get dressed and get your ass down here." Rosie said.

"I, uh, okay yeah, I'll be down in a few." Rory said distractedly.

"Ror are you ok?" Rosie asked.

"Um, yeah, Logan stop I'm try to talk to Rosie." She said as she finally pushed him away. He laid back down and laughed. Rory turned around and glared at him.

"Logan? Oh my god. Did you guys-" Rosie let her question trail off.

"Yes. We did." Rory smiled. She heard both Steph and Rosie squeal on the other end. She laughed.

"Okay then we'll let you go. But don't forget that we have hair appointments at one thirty. Just meet us down at the salon."

"I won't forget. Bye guys." Rory said as she hung up the phone and lay back next to Logan.

"So what was that about?" he asked.

"I was supposed to meet Rosie and Steph for breakfast." Rory told him as she snuggled close to him.

"Oh so are you leaving me?" Logan asked. Rory chuckled and leaned up and kissed him.

"No. but I do have to meet them at one thirty, we have hair appointments. So you get me till then." Rory smiled.

"Good. So we have two and a half hours to kill. I wonder what we could do to fill the time." Logan said sarcastically. Rory giggled.

"I have an idea." She said as she leaned in to kiss him she reached across him and grabbed the room service menu off the side table, and pulled away from him. "Room service."

"That was cruel Ace." Logan said. Rory laughed and picked up the phone to order them breakfast.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: OMG TWICE IN ONE NIGHT! IM BACK BABY...WITH A VENGEANCE! WOOT! OKAY ANYWHO...HERE IS THE LATEST AND GREATEST FROM THE MIND OF ME...I KNOW ITS A LONG TIME COMING AND HOPEFULLY IF I CONTINUE THIS ROLL I WILL HAVE MORE SOON...AND I ACTUALLY DO MEAN SOON AND NOT LIKE A YEAR SOON...SO HERE IT IS...ENJOY!**

* * *

"Logan stop. You're gonna mess up my hair." Rory said as she pushed Logan away in the elevator.

"You're getting your hair done in just a few minutes. How am I going to mess it up?" Logan asked as he moved in to kiss Rory again. Rory put a hand in between them and started to comb her hair with her fingers.

"Just stay. Okay." Rory laughed.

"As you wish Ace." Logan smirked kissing Rory on the cheek. The elevator dinged and the doors opened to reveal Rosie and Steph waiting for them. They took one look at Rory and Logan and pulled her out of the elevator and away from Logan. Logan shook his head as he watched Rory turn back and smile at him.

"So what happened last night?" Steph said when they were away from Logan.

"Tell us everything." Rosie said with a smile. Rory smiled at them and shrugged.

"I don't know what you are talking about." Rory said as she walked away from the girls. They gave each other a look before running after her. By the time they caught up with her she was sitting in the salon reading a magazine.

"Damn for a girl who is morally opposed to exercise you sure move fast." Steph said as she sat next to Rory. Rory just gave a chuckle.

"Okay so are you gonna spill on your own or are we gonna have to tip you over?" Rosie said giving Rory a nudge. Rory just smiled and blushed. The girls looked at each other and gave an excited squeal.

"Oh my God this is so exciting! So tell us everything!" Rosie exclaimed. Rory blushed.

"It was perfect." Rory sighed. The girls gave an 'awww' and Rory blushed deeper, hiding her face from them.

"So you guys are really taking this trying out this marriage thing to a new level. I meant you should date. But hey, if this gets you to realize you guys are perfect for each other, then hey, by all means, keep going." Steph said. Rory just gave Steph a look. Before she could say anything their names were called and they were taken back into the salon.

Logan walked into his room with a smile on his face. He really thought they could work this out. He looked up and jumped when he saw both Finn and Colin sitting at the table in his room.

"What the hell are you two doing in here?" Logan asked.

"Looking for you mate." Finn said.

"Why? What's up guys?" Logan asked confused.

"We've got to get our prank going. We're running out of time to do it." Colin said.

"What are you talking about? We have all week." Logan said.

"No tomorrow the girls are going to Rodeo for their costumes and a shopping spree. Monday they are all getting ready for the costume ball. Tuesday we are all going to Disneyland for the day and we won't have time."

"Well what about Wednesday?" Logan asked.

"Shopping for their ball gowns." Finn said.

"And Thursday's out, cause of the initiation. Damn. You two do realize that I _just_ got Rory to work this out with me right? Doing this is going to get me back in my own bed."

"Deal with it mate. We're going to be in the dog house right along with you. You might as well get over it now." Finn said. Logan sighed.

"Fine. When are we doing this now?" Logan asked.

"Yes now. Come on let's get a move on." Finn said as he dragged Colin and Logan out of the room and towards Rosie's room.

When the girls finished getting their hair done they headed to Rosie's room to get ready. Just as Rosie was about to open the door to the room it opened and all three boys came tumbling out.

"What are you guys doing in my room?" Rosie asked. They just looked at each other and laughed before pushing past them and running down the hall.

"Well that wasn't suspicious." Steph said as she took a tentative step into the room.

"I guess we should be on the lookout for their prank then?" Rory asked.

"Oh yeah, that was way too shifty even for them. They've played their cards. I just hope we see what it is before we are all green." Rosie said as she started pulling back her covers and checking the shampoo and conditioner.

After the girls had done a thorough search of the room and came up with nothing they decided they had better start getting dressed for the ball. When Steph pulled out Rory's dress, Rory was speechless. Every dress they were pulling out for her was more beautiful than the next. Her dress for tonight was a royal blue ball gown that had crystal beading in leaf patterns covering the top and bottom of the dress.

"Oh my god. That is beautiful." Rory said as she walked over to her dress.

"I picked this one myself." Rosie said with pride.

"Rosie its gorgeous." Rory said as she took it from Steph and carefully laid it on the bed.

Steph took out Rosie's dress next. It was a white ball gown. It was strapless with a sweetheart neckline and beading completely covering the corset bodice. The bottom of the dress was all tulle that was dotted it tiny pearls that shimmered when it moved.

"Oh Rosie that is going to look beautiful on you." Rory told her.

"Thanks Ror, now we should probably touch up or make up before we get dressed seeing as the boys decided to make us smudge some of it." Rosie said as she headed into the bathroom and grabbed her makeup bag off the counter. Rory and Steph followed her into the bathroom and each took a different shade of lipstick.

"So what do you think they were doing in here if it wasn't their prank?" Rory asked as she applied a new layer of powder to her face.

"I don't know. Maybe that was their whole idea, to get us all freaked out about their prank and go searching for it. Their presence in your room certainly made us paranoid." Steph said as she took the powder from Rory.

"I guess, but if that was their whole prank then it was definitely pretty lame. And if that's the case they are losing their touch." Rosie said with a laugh as she too touched up her face with the powder.

"Well if it is their prank then let's not let them win. Let's just forget about it and enjoy tonight. I for one want to know who won last night." Rory said as she finished touching up her lipstick.

"Yeah, come on girls we've got some pretties to put on." Steph said as she danced out of the room. Rosie and Rory laughed as they followed her.

Steph helped Rosie and Rory into their dresses before turning to her bag and getting hers out. It was a purple strapless dress. It had small pick-ups all throughout the skirt of the dress and at each pick up there was a tiny gem holding it up. It had a tiny line of gems across the top of the dress and around the back where it dipped low into a corset tie.

"Oooo Steph that dress is so you." Rosie said.

"I know right. I was going to go with something a little more traditional but when I saw this I knew I had to go with the pick-ups."

"Good choice." Rory said as they tied her up. She did a pin when she was done.

"Very nice. Now onto jewelry. Rory obviously has the choker necklace with the leaves on it and the matching earrings. And Steph the diamond choker and matching bracelet and earrings. And of course the roses for me." Rosie said pointing out the jewelry laid out on the table. Just as the girls finished ready there was a knock on the door. Rory opened the door to find her husband slyly grinning while his two best friends were trying hard not to laugh.

"We know you're up to something boys and we're not going to let it get to us." Rory said as she let them into the room.

"And what makes you think we're up to something?" Colin asked trying to hold back a laugh.

"That, right there makes us think you're up to something." Steph said pointing a finger in Colin's face. He cleared his throat and relaxed his features so no trace of smile could be seen.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." He said in a calm voice. Steph just glared at him before stomping out of the room Rosie and Rory right behind her. The second they were out of the room the boys cracked up again.

"Oh god they are going to be so pissed." Colin said.

"Yeah, its brilliant isn't mate?" Finn asked.

"I do have to say I was worried at first Finn but this time I think we might have struck gold." Colin said.

"Come on, before we miss the show." Logan said as he followed the girls out of the room.

"Glad to see you're on board Logan." Colin said.

"Yeah well, like you said. It's not just going to be me in the dog house so I might as well get over it and enjoy the prank before I have to move in." Logan shrugged.

"That's the right attitude mate." Finn smiled.

When they got to the ballroom the girls quickly found their seats. When the boys came in the room and sat at the table with them the girls ignored them. As Robert got up to speak all three of the girls simultaneously itched their cheeks. The boys gave a little chuckle before quickly quieting form the death glares they received from the girls.

Robert welcomed the group once again and started to give out the smaller awards for the most clever photos and most challenging task.

"Now it is my pleasure to announce our overall winners from last night. When I call out your names will our winners come up and get their trophy. Which by the way is a little Mickey statue dressed as Sherlock Holmes, for our clever little clue finders. And now without further ado, our winners from last night are, drum roll please. Rory, Rosie and Stephanie. Come on up ladies." Robert said clapping. They girls all smiled and gave each other a quick hug before walking towards the stage. As they walked up the girls began to itch their arms. When they took the little trophies form Robert he gave them a look of shock.

"Are you guys alright?" he asked.

"Um, yes? Why?" Steph asked.

"Your faces are all red." He told them. The girls look at one another and gasped. They heard Colin, Finn and Logan burst out in hysterical laughter. The girls looked at each other and glared. They stomped off the stage and right up to their table.

"Well it looks like your prank war is still going on strong guys. If that is what I think it is, all I got to say is good luck." Robert said as the girls approached the boys.

"What did you do to us?" Steph asked venom dripping from her voice.

"We may have done something." Logan said with a laugh as the girls continued to scratch.

"Logan Huntzburger so help me, if you don't tell me what you did to us right now, you will never have sex for as long as I live." Rory sit out itching the back of her neck.

"Now see I highly doubt you can resist me that long, but I think you're about two seconds from figuring out. So I'm gonna have to say no." he said as he watched the itching get worse. Rory looked over at Rosie and Steph and their itching.

"Logan Huntzburger! You put itching powder on our dresses!" Rory yelled. The girls looked over at their friend in shock.

"And in your makeup." He said before he, Colin and Finn ran from the table the girls running after them.


	10. Chapter 10

AN: Hey guys I'm back! Sorry it took me so long to keep posting these stories but i promise that i will try to get something posted on Mondays. Those are my days off so i will try mt best but you guys do know how life gets in the way sometimes. Id like to thank the peoples who actually reviewed my last chap... JJsMommy27, Julie Sue, lola1701, and broadway89 ...thanks guys you four were the only ones...now im not gonna put ultimatums on the story or nothin but i do wanna know that you guys are still interested so if you could let me know if you still want me to keep writting...

* * *

Rory stepped into the shower for the third time. She was still itching and couldn't get all of it off. By this point it was probably more mental than anything but she still couldn't help feeling like she was still covered in itching powder. She shook her head as she scrubbed her body down yet again. Itching powder. It did have its brilliance, but to put it in their makeup, that was just downright mean. The girls had finally caught up to the boys in the hallways of their rooms. Finn couldn't manage to find the key and they didn't have another so they were cornered when the girls stepped off the elevator. The girls got them to admit to where they had put the itching powder. They admitted that hadn't been sure which room they were going to get ready in so the put the powder in all of their makeup to make sure their faces were itchy as well. As soon as she was clean she was going to track down Logan and force him to but her all new makeup. Very expensive, top of the line makeup, in every color they had.

"Need some help there Ace?" a voice came from behind her. She turned in the shower and glared at Logan through the glass.

"If you think I was kidding when I said you weren't getting sex as long as I lived, then you have another thing coming." Rory glared at him.

"And I believe my response was that I doubted that you could resist me for that long. I wanted to test my theory." He said with a smirk as he stepped into the shower his clothes still on. Rory backed up until her back hit the cold stone wall. Logan put his hands on either side of her head. She gulped as he kissed her neck.

"It's not going to work Logan." Rory said. Logan smirked into her shoulder.

"It already has Ace." Logan said as he kissed her on the mouth. Rory tried not to give into the kiss, but after a few minutes she couldn't help it. He smirked into the kiss. He knew the moment she gave in. He felt slight relaxation of her body and heard her soft sigh of surrender. He pulled back from her and stepped out of the shower.

"Looks like I was right. That was for this morning." He smirked as he left the bathroom. Rory groaned in frustration and leaned back against the shower wall.

"Bastard." Rory said shaking her head. She rinsed off and got out of the shower wrapping her towel around her. She quickly left the bathroom and saw Logan stripping out of his now wet tux.

"If you think that you are walking away that easy you have another thing coming." Rory said as she grabbed Logan by the shirt and pulled him to her kissing him hard. Logan undid his shirt while Rory unbuttoned his pants. He smirked at her desperation.

"See Ace, told you you couldn't resist me for that long." Logan said as he undid her towel and let it drop.

"Shut up." Rory said as she kissed him again. Logan laughed as he turned her around and practically threw her on the bed. He kicked off his pants and joined her.

"As you wish." He said kissing her.

**dotdotdotdotdotdotdot**

Rory woke up the next morning to a knock on the door. She groaned as she stood up and put on a robe. She shuffled her way over to the door and opened it a crack.

"Rise and shine sleepy head. Rodeo Drive is calling our names." Steph said cheerfully.

"Coffee." Rory groaned. Steph handed her a cup and Rory took a healthy sip before looking back up at Steph and Rosie.

"I knew better than to wake up a Gilmore without at least one cup of coffee." Steph smiled.

"Bright girl." Rory said yawning.

"Now invite us in so we can help you get ready." Rosie said. Rory looked behind her and saw Logan roll over on the bed.

"Uh, I would, but there is a naked man in my bed." Rory said with a devious smile.

"Logan's in there? I thought you were mad at him." Steph said with a smirk.

"Yeah well that boy knows how to worm under my skin." Rory said blushing.

"I'll keep that in mind for the next time." Logan said coming up behind her and wrapping his arms around her waist. Rory jumped.

"There better not be a next time mister." Rory said hitting his arm.

"Yes, well, we'll let you get dressed. Logan I expect to see her in the lobby in twenty minutes. Don't distract her." Steph said pointing a finger at Logan.

"Yes ma'am." Logan laughed. Steph gave him a look before she and Rosie headed towards the elevator.

Rory closed the door behind her friends. Rory slipped out of Logan's arms and headed towards the closet.

"So what are you three up to today?" Logan asked as he fell back into the bed yawning.

"Not sure. I know we have to get our costumes, and I know that the girls wanted to head into Beverly Hills to shop so I think that that was our main plan." Rory said. She pulled out a light jean mini skirt, a yellow and white striped tank top, a crop short sleeve white jacket and a pair of yellow strappy heals. After she got dressed she brushed her hair and pulled it back into a ponytail. She put on a pair of gold hoop earrings and a long gold necklace with a golden yellow crystal on the end. As she grabbed her purse, she walked over to Logan's wallet and pulled out his black card.

"Ace, what are you doing?" Logan asked leaning up on his elbows.

"You owe me new makeup." Rory smiled at him. He gave a groan.

"Make Finn buy it, it was his idea for the itching powder." Logan said.

"Yeah but according to Finn it was your idea for the makeup. Just be happy that you don't have to pay for Rosie and Steph's as well." Rory said as she put the card in her wallet.

"Just don't tire it out too much." Logan said.

"No promises." Rory smiled as she leaned down and gave him a quick kiss before leaving the room.

She met the girls down in the lobby.

"That was fast." Rosie said smirking.

"Nothing happened. I just got dressed. And I took is card. Making him pay for my new makeup."

"Well come on then, let's get a move on, the stores are calling us." Steph said as she looped her arms through Rory's and Rosie's and they headed out to where a car was waiting to take them shopping.

When they climbed out of the car in front of the first store Rory looked around the famous stretch of shops.

"You know. I don't think I've ever been here to shop." Rory said.

"Well I'm glad we came here then." Steph said as she led Rory into Gucci.

"First things first. Costumes." Rosie said looking around the store.

"Were going to get our costumes here?" Rory asked skeptically.

"Well not the whole thing but yeah, that's the idea." Steph said.

"So what are we going as?" Rory asked.

"We're all going in pairs, you and Logan are a theme, me and Finn and Steph and Colin."

"And me and Colin are going as Tarzan and Jane." Steph told her.

"Finn and I are Ariel and Prince Eric." Rosie laughed.

"I can tell they used your hair for inspiration." Rory laughed.

"I know right."

"And me and Logan?" Rory asked.

"Hercules and meg." Steph smiled. Rory laughed.

"I love that."

"I thought you would." Steph smiled as they wandered. A sales lady approached them.

"Can I help you ladies find anything?" she asked. Steph looked up.

"Yes actually. We were looking for pieces for a Disney themed costume party we were attending tonight." Steph smiled handing the woman her card. The woman took one look at Steph's black card and the woman saw dollar signs.

"Absolutely. And what are your characters?" she asked.

"I'm going as Jane, from Tarzan, she's going as Ariel and she is going as meg, from Hercules." Steph said pointing to each girl as she told the woman which costume.

"I think we might be able to find you all something." The woman said taking off. The girls smiled at each other and followed after her. They had a good feeling that they were going to find everything they were looking for and much more.

* * *

hope you liked it...i know it was kind of short but i wanted to get something out this week. please leave a review if you still want me to keep going.


End file.
